


The Doll

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Bullying, Cigarettes, Courage, Curses, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dolls, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Horror, M/M, Nightmares, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek was tired of being a scaredy-cat, and wished to be brave for once, but when he gets his hands on a strange doll, things suddenly starts changing around him.





	The Doll

There once was a small town, full of life and prosperity, the people that lived in the town were neither rich or poor, but they were happy with the life they had. Life was peaceful.

However, war soon broke out, and the little town was in the middle of it. Bombs started falling from the sky, people died from radiation sickness and starvation, people weren’t able to leave, they had nowhere to go, everyone slowly died one by one. Women, men, and even children, they all perished, along with their town. There was nothing left but crumbling buildings and rotting corpses.

There was one person that was still alive, but barely. A young boy, probably around his teens. He wandered the empty town, finding scraps, protecting himself from any wandering strangers, and trying to keep his sanity. His parents and siblings had all died months prior, leaving him alone to fend for himself, but because of the toxic air and lack of food, the boy knew he would be joining his family soon.

So on a cloudy night as the bombs fell in the distance, the boy laid on the dirt ground, unable to move his legs. The boy laid there, staring at the small collection of dolls that his little sister used to make. Using what little strength he had, he reached out and grabbed one of the dolls, holding it in his hands as he closed his eyes, waiting for death.

Suddenly, a elderly woman’s voice began to speak, “what a pitiful child you are,” the voice said.

The boy opened his eyes and turned his head, surprised to see an old woman standing there. The woman wore a black dress that reached to her ankles, she had silver gray hair, completely messy and strands sticking out in different directions, her lips were chapped, and her skin looked pale. But the one thing that the boy notice about the woman was how dark her eyes were, no color in the pupils at all, it looked completely black.

“Dear boy,” the woman spoke in a crackling voice, “you must have lived such a terrible life, seeing your friends and family dying before you. You seem young, too young for this war, but now you lay here, ready for death. What a pitiful way to go. Don’t you wish for the life of trees and plants growing? Birds singing? Children playing and laughing? Don’t you wish for a life where there are no wars? No blood? No death? No pain?” The woman smiled at the boy, causing the boy to feel fear, “how about this? Instead of dying in such a pitiful way, why not I save you? Give you the life you want? But in exchange, your soul will belong to me. No matter what you do or what you choose to feel, your soul will belong to me. You will do as I say with no questions asked, and I will make sure that your next life will be a good one,” the woman smirked. To the boy, it looked like the devil was smiling right at him. “So how about it, boy? Care to make a deal? Or would you rather die in the dirt and become like everyone else around here?”

The boy was silent, unsure what to say. Not that he was able to say anything since his throat was too dry and he didn’t have the energy to speak. At first, the boy thought the woman was just crazy, and was playing some cruel joke on him, but at the same time, the thought of living a new life, one filled with peace, he couldn’t help but dream of it everyday.

Not seeing any risk nor anything that would make the situation any worse, the boy looked at the woman, his vision darkening, and his heart slowing down. With one final breath, he spoke.

“Deal.”

The woman smiled as she watched the boy’s head fall to the ground, hsi eyes darkening. The woman let out a shrivelled laugh, it echoed throughout the night.

“What a pitiful child, dying right after saying yes. Oh yes, you’ll do fine! You’ll do fine indeed!” The woman laughed, sounding more and more like a witch. 

The woman then began dancing around the boy’s body, muttering a foreign language under her breath. Her eyes turned entirely black, and the moonlight seemed to shine on the boy’s body, as well as the little doll he was clutching in his hands. The woman then took out a small pocket knife from her pocket, she proceeded to cut her hand, letting her blood drop onto the boy’s body and onto the doll. After a bit, the woman stopped dancing, the moonlight was no longer on the body, and all was silent.

The woman walked over, picked up the little doll, and smiled at it, “don’t look so surprised now, I did say you’ll have a new life, didn’t I?” The woman grinned, “it’s your own fault for making deals with a witch,” the woman cackled as she walked through the night, carrying the doll with her.

The small town was now empty, and only corpses lived among it, but throughout that night, the sound of wicked laughter could be heard.

* * *

“After the witch left that town, she was never seen again. Some say that she didn’t exist, some would even say that the town was also made up as well, but whether or not the witch and the town was real, there was always mention of a doll that the witch would carry with her. What she planned on doing with that doll? What was so special about that doll? No one knows...but I think I. For you see...I think the witch collects dolls with children’s souls in them, so...she would bring an army of undead zombie dolls and have them eat the flesh of the living!” A young boy wearing a werewolf mask stood up, a flashlight in his hand and shining the bottom side of his face. He made a dramatic pause before looking around, seeing that everyone around him looked bored or not amused.

“Lame!”

The young boy took off his werewolf mask and pouted, “it wasn’t lame, Cartman, it’s a true story! Or...at least that’s what my cousin told me.”

“Clyde, as much as I appreciate the scary stories for my party...you gotta admit, that was was kinda weak. I mean seriously? Undead zombie dolls? Isn’t that a bit too much here?” A young girl, with curly blonde hair and was wearing a black cat costume, asked.

“Okay okay, maybe I could have come up with a better ending, but everything before that was totally true!”

“Dude, how do you know it’s true and not your cousin pulling your leg?”

“I’m with Kyle here, it does sound a bit too...unreal.”

“Well if you must know, Stan, my cousin actually got that story from this guy, who got it from another guy, who got it from another guy, who got it from his teacher, and that teacher got it from his grandmother, and I’m sure his grandmother lived around the time this story took place, making it legit!” Clyde said.

“...Honestly, that doesn’t really make this story legit, Clyde.”

“Screw you, Kenny! No one asked you,” Clyde pouted, sitting back down and crossing his arms.

“Well thank you Clyde for the...lovely story, but does anyone else have a story that liven this party a bit? Stan?”

“Got nothing, W-Wendy,” Stan smiled, blushing a bit.

“Stan loves Wendy,” Cartman giggled.

“Shut up!” Stan exclaimed, “what are you? Ten?”

“Says the guy who has a crush on the girl he liked since he was ten,” Cartman smirked.

Stan sighed, “Kyle?”

“On it,” Kyle turned towards Cartman before punching him in the arm.

“Ow! You dumb Jew! Why’d you do that for!?”

“You asked for it, fat ass. Now shut up,” Kyle sighed.

“Okay, anyone else? Token?” Wendy asked.

“Nah, I don’t think we should tell anymore stories, even if Clyde’s story was a bit lame.”

“Hey!”

“I don’t think Tweek can handle anymore stories. He’s gripping my arm really tightly right now and I’m starting to lose some blood circulation in this arm,” Token said, “Tweek, please let go.

A blonde boy with messy hair and green eyes quickly let go of his friends arm, “s-sawrry,” the boy took out the fake vampire teeth from his mouth, “s-sorry Token. The story about the creepy clown really got me,” Tweek said nervously.

“I noticed,” Token sighed.

“Ugh! This is so lame, Bebe! You should have gotten drinks or something! Just sitting here and telling stupid and fake scary stories is starting to make me regret coming here,” Cartman huffed.

“Well no one really invited you, Cartman, so you didn’t have to come, and we would have drinks if Butters would have gotten the beers like I told him to,” Bebe said.

“I said I was sorry, but I’m already on thin ice with my dad after he caught me and Kenny making out in my room,” Butters said.

“Seeing your dad’s face getting all shocked before turning red was hilarious,” Kenny said.

“It’s not funny, Kenny! He grounded me, remember?” Butters pouted.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Kenny said as he kissed the top of Butters’ head.

Butters blushed before smiling, “aw...I can’t stay mad at you, Ken,” Butters said.

“Enough with this mushy stuff! Isn’t a Halloween party supposed to be fun and scary? Right now, it’s neither fun nor scary!” Cartman exclaimed.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Cartman is right, this party isn’t doing so great,” Kyle said.

“Hey! Don’t say that! If you two don’t like it then you can leave! Back me up here, Token!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Sorry man, but I’m kinda with them. Right now, it feels like a kid’s birthday party than a teenager halloween party,” Token sighed.

“Okay well...what about you, Tweek?”

“M-me?” Tweek squeaked, “I-I don’t want to pick sides here, p-please don't’ make me choose, that’s way too much pressure!”

“Of course scaredy-cat here isn’t going to say anything since he’s too much of a baby,” Cartman said.

Tweek frowned, “s-screw you, Cartman!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Guys! Look...I can see now that the party isn’t doing so great, and I guess since we can’t get high or wasted, I’ll end the party here,” Bebe sighed, “besides, with just us here, it’s not really much of a party now, is it?” Bebe huffed.

“Sorry Bebe, I tried getting the girls to come, but they were all busy,” Wendy said.

“We also tried to get more people to come, but uh...seems a lot of people really wanted to go to Jason’s party,” Stan said, he held up his phone and showed all the instagram posts of everyone from school having a great time as Jason’s house.

“Fucking Jason, having a halloween party the same day as me,” Bebe frowned.

“I’m pretty sure it’s payback for breaking up with him last year, Bebe,” Wendy said.

“Not my fault that asshole wouldn’t stop looking at other girls,” Bebe frowned.

“Don’t think about him, Bebe! You’re too good for him anyways,” Clyde said.

“Aw, Clyde, you’re so sweet,” Bebe said. “I wish you were my boyfriend, maybe then Jason would stop trying to get my attention and be an obnoxious jerk.”

“I can totally be your boyfriend right now, Bebe!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Clyde, reel it back in, bud,” Token said.

Bebe sighed as she stood up and started cleaning everything from the coffee table, “well guys, this party was a bust. I guess you guys should just head home before it gets dark,” Bebe said.

“I’ll stay and help you clean,” Wendy volunteered.

“M-me too!” Stan said, “Kyle?”

“....Fine,” Kyle sighed, “but you owe me bit time.”

“I’ll help too!” Clyde said.

“Thanks Clyde, you’re so sweet,” Bebe smiled.

“I’d help, but I got practice in the morning, and I get home,” Token said.

“S-same here, I don’t really like walking home when it’s t-this dark,” Tweek said.

“Oh Tweek, you’re such a scaredy-cat. When will you learn that monsters, ghosts, and other creepy crawlies don’t exist. You have nothing to worry about,” Bebe said.

“Not unless the undead zombie dolls come and get you! Ooooooo” Clyde said, wiggling his fingers.

“Knock it off, dumbass,” Token sighed, hitting Clyde on the head, but not too hard.

“Ow! I was just joking,” Clyde pouted.

“Whatever, come on Tweek, let’s go,” Token said.

“Right,” Tweek said.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m leaving, hopefully Jason’s party will be ten times better than this,” Cartman said.

“Dude, you weren’t even invited to Jason’s party,” Kenny said, helping Butters with his coat.

“Screw you! I can do whatever I want!”

“Well if you do crash Jason’s party, make sure to leave a huge turd in his toilet and not flush it. Then everyone will regret for not coming to my party!” Bebe frowned.

“Bebe, just let it go,” Wendy sighed.

“See you guys,” Tweek said.

Once Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Token, and Tweek were outside, they all started going their separate ways.

“See you guys, gotta drop Butters at his place,” Kenny said.

“Uh...you might want to be extra careful, my dad still doesn’t want you around the house for awhile,” Butters said.

“No worries, I’ll be the cutest ninja escort you’ll ever see,” Kenny placed a kiss on Butters’ cheek. “See you later!”

“See ya,” Token said. Token then turned towards Tweek, “want me to take you home?”

“I-I’ll be fine on my own,” Tweek smiled.

“You sure? Isn’t Jason’s house along the way?”

“Well Jason will probably be busy with his party, I’m sure he won’t notice me at all,” Tweek said.

“You sure? Remember how Jason messed with you when you walked home alone?”

“I-I’ll be fine, I promise,” Tweek said.

“Alright. I’ll see you at school,” Token said.

“Bye,” Tweek said, waving his hand.

Once Token left, Tweek was all by himself. Tweek let out a tired sigh before grabbing the end of his cape and wiped the makeup off his face. Tweek then took a deep breath as he started walking home.

As Tweek was walking, he saw Jason’s house nearby. “Jesus...it looks like everyone from school showed up. Sorry Bebe,” Tweek sighed. “...Huh? Jimmy?”

“Ha ha ha ha! Oh! H-hey T-T-Tweek, h-h-how’s it g-g-going? L-Love your c-c-c-costume,” Jimmy smiled.

“Seriously? You came to Jason’s party but not Bebes? You’re supposed to be her friend,” Tweek said, crossing his arms.

“I-I know, b-but A-Annie r-r-really wanted to come, and y-you know I-I can’t s-s-say no to her,” Jimmy sighed, “I-I’ll be s-s-sure to apologize to B-Bebe at s-s-school tomorrow,” Jimmy said.

“Well you better apologize here a hundred times, she’s seriously pissed that no one but us came to her party,” Tweek said.

“Noted. B-by the way, y-you should b-b-be careful. Jason and h-his friends are walking around and s-s-scaring people,” Jimmy said.

“I-I’ll keep an eye out. Thanks. Have fun betraying Bebe,” Tweek said.

“I w-will,” Jimmy smiled.

Tweek kept walking, keeping a look out for Jason and his friends. As soon as Tweek was already far away from Jason’s house, he let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh thank god,” Tweek smiled to himself. He then continued to head home. As Tweek was walking, he hears rustling sounds from a shrub he walked past. Tweek froze and turned around. He wondered if it was the wind or a cat, whatever it was, Tweek took a deep breath and kept walking away from the shrub.

“Tweek…” Someone whispered his name.

“Huh?” Tweek turned around, his legs shaking. “W-who’s there?” Tweek asked.

“Tweeeeeek.”

“Nnnnggg,” Tweek quickly turned around and started walking quickly. “Don’t look back don’t look back don’t look back,” Tweek repeated, his heart racing.

Just as Tweek was about to turn a corner, someone suddenly jumped in front of him, roaring and growling, while waving his hands around. Tweek let out a terrified shriek before tripping on his own cape and falling.

“Ow!” Tweek hissed when his hand scraped the sidewalk, his hand slightly bleeding a bit.

“Ha ha ha! Did you guys see his face? He was so scared! I thought he was going to wet himself!”

“Huh?” Tweek looked up and realized it was Jason wearing a zombie mask.

Jason pulled out his mask, and his two friends stepped out of the shrubs, giggling to themselves. Tweek noticed that one of them was holding their phone to record.

“You made sure to get his face?” Jason asked.

“Got it!”

“Sweet,” Jason walked over to his friends and the three began watching the video of Tweek getting scared. “Dude, we totally have to post it.

“Jason! That wasn’t funny, and...I don’t give you permission to post that video of me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Whatever, loser. You’re the one who’s such a scaredy-cat. I’ll never understand why Bebe and everyone else even like you. You’re such a pussy,” Jason snickered.

“Yeah, pussy!’

“Pussy!”

The three began to laugh and mock Tweek before they all turned around and headed back to Jason’s house. Tweek watched them for a bit before sighing, he looked at his hand, seeing how bloody it has gotten.

Without another moment, Tweek turned and continued heading home, though he wished he could have stood up for himself against Jason and his friends. Tweek wished he wasn’t so easily scared, he wished he could fight back and be the one scaring people. Still, Tweek wasn’t sure how or if he even has a bone in his body to scare people.

“Assholes. It’s not my fault that everything is terrifying, no need to rub it in,” Tweek huffed, “I bet they wouldn’t be trying to scare me if...if...I scared them! Yeah...that’ll show them...too bad I don’t know how to be scary...nngg,” Tweek sighed, just wanting to go home and in his bed already.

As Tweek was walking, his head down, he didn’t notice the person in front of him. Tweek accidentally bumped into them.

“Oh! Sorry ma’am!” Tweek said.

“Quite alright, dear,” the old woman said, looking up.

Tweek shivered when he saw the woman’s face. Her hair was a mess, her teeth looked rotten in a few places, and the pupils of her eyes looked almost black. It made Tweek feel uneasy.

“Best to be careful, dear, especially on a terrible night like this,” the woman began to laugh like a witch.

“Um...yeah...sure. I’ll be careful,” Tweek gulped, feeling his heart racing. He watched as the old woman continued walking before letting out a sigh of relief once she was far away from him. “Weird,” Tweek muttered. Tweek took a step forward, only to feel his foot pressing on something. “Huh?” Tweek looked down, surprised to see a little doll. Tweek picked up the doll and immediately thought the old woman dropped it or something. “Ma’am! You forgot your…” To Tweek’s surprise, the woman was gone, nowhere to be seen. “Where’d she go? She couldn’t have walked that fast,” Tweek muttered.

Tweek looked around for a bit, wondering if the woman turned a corner or something, but so far, he couldn’t see the woman. Tweek now wasn’t sure what to do.

“Now what?” Tweek muttered. He looked at the doll in his hand.

The doll appeared to be handmade, and yet had a simple design. There wasn’t much on the doll’s face, only two giant button eyes that were a dark blue color, two lines above the eyes to make it look like it had eyebrows. The doll was wearing a blue jacket with one single button above its tummy, it had black legs and feet, making it look like it was wearing black pants and shoes. Tweek also noticed that the doll was slightly torn on the side, it was dirty, and one of the eyes seemed to be coming loose.

“...Well...I can’t give her back the doll when it’s like this. Maybe I can clean it up and fix it for her when I see her again...hopefully,” Tweek said. He takes the doll in his hand and began heading home.

Once Tweek was home, he noticed his parents were sitting on the couch, drinking what Tweek knows to be coffee, and watching a movie together while snuggling with each other. He also notice a bowl of candy right next to them, so he knew they were just waiting for any trick or treaters that might come by.

“Honey, you’re home early. How was the party?” Tweek’s mother asked.

“A total bust. Barely anyone showed up,” Tweek sighed.

“Tweek, what happened to your hand?” Tweek’s dad said, noticing the little cut.

Tweek quickly tried to hide his hand, “it’s nothing. I just...fell. Tripped on my cape earlier and...accidentally cut myself,” Tweek said.

“I told you to get a shorter cape, Tweek. Even if you look like the most adorable vampire I’ve ever seen,” Tweek’s mother gushed.

“Mom,” Tweek frowned, “stop treating me like a baby, please. I’m sixteen,” Tweek huffed, “look, I’m going to head upstairs and get ready for bed.”

“You sure? Don’t you want to eat anything?”

“I’m good,” Tweek sighed. As Tweek was about to head upstairs, he paused for a second, “hey...is your sewing kit still in the attic, mom?”

“It should be. Why?”

“Just...wanted to fix something up real quick,” Tweek said, “I’m gonna borrow it for awhile,” Tweek said.

“That’s fine dear, but please be careful. It’s been awhile since we cleaned up there,” Tweek’s mother said.

“Got it,” Tweek said. He hurried upstairs and quickly cleaned and bandaged his hand. Once that was done, Tweek hurried to get the sewing kit from the attic. Tweek reached up and pulled the cord, he stepped back once the ladder to the attic appeared. Tweek then placed the doll down, “this will take a few seconds, just wait here,” Tweek said. He began to climb up the ladder. “....Ah! There it is,” Tweek smiled when he saw the sewing kit. Tweek reached out and grabbed it, but as soon as he picks up the kit, he noticed a spider behind it. “Gah!” Tweek let out a yelp, he leaned back, causing him to lose his footing and fall back. Tweek landed on his back, the kit landing on his stomach, but he was glad he didn’t hit his head or broken anything. “Ow…” Tweek sat up, rubbing his head, he turned his head and noticed the doll looking at him. “Um...there was a spider, it was huge, and I just...got scared! Ha ha ha,” Tweek laughed nervously.

The doll didn’t respond, as expected.

“...Why am I even talking to a doll?” Tweek sighed. He picked up the doll, closed the door to the attic, and headed to his room.

Tweek began fixing the doll, using what little sewing skills he had to patch the doll up. He also picked up some wipes to clean the doll since he wasn’t sure if cleaning it in the washing machine or under the sink was a good idea. Once Tweek was finished, he looked at the doll, smiling at his work.

“Good as new,” Tweek said, “I bet every little girl would love to play with you,” Tweek said, tilting the doll in his hand. He chuckled when the doll’s large head droop to one side. “You know...if I don’t see that old woman ever again, I could always give you you to my aunt. She loves collecting vintage dolls, and from how I see it, you’re as vintage as it can get,” Tweek said, poking the doll in the cheek. “Ow!” Tweek dropped the doll and hissed when his finger pricked something. Tweek looked at his finger, seeing it was starting to bleed a tiny bit. “Damn it...there must have been a needle sticking or something. Ugh...shit…” Tweek quickly got up to clean his hand. He inwardly cursed the doll.

Once Tweek was gone, the doll laid on Tweek’s desk, not moving one bit. However, the doll was staring at the door where Tweek left, and very faintly, there was a sound of someone breathing.

* * *

Tweek found himself what looked to be a meadow. The tall grass was being blown by the wind, flower petals scattered around him, and the sun’s rays felt nice and warm. Tweek smiled as he walked around, feeling peaceful.

Suddenly, Tweek hears someone, it sounded like someone was crying.

“Hello?” Tweek’s voice echoed. He looked around until he noticed someone standing a few feet away from him. The person had their backs towards them. “Hello! Are you okay?” Tweek asked. He walked over, trying to see what was wrong. “Hey? Why are you crying?” Tweek placed his hand on the person.

Suddenly, the person turned around and grabbed Tweek’s hands. Tweek’s eyes widened when he that the person had no eyes and his mouth was severely deformed. The ground began to shake and all the grass and flowers began to die around them. The person then suddenly let out a terrifying scream, it rang in Tweek’s ears.

Tweek was panicking as he tried to pull his hand away, tears in his eyes. The person kept screaming and shaking Tweek’s shoulders, blood pouring out of his eye sockets and mouth. Tweek quickly pulled his hand back, only to fall into the dark hole behind him. Tweek screamed as he fell, while the deformed figure stared at him, his screams echoing in Tweek’s ears.

* * *

Tweek sat up, his entire body was drenched in sweat. Tweek looked around, finding himself in his bed in his room. Tweek let out a sigh, telling himself it was just a bad dream, it wasn’t real.

“Oh god...what a terrible dream,” Tweek said, sitting back, “weird though...that guy in my dream almost looked like…” Tweek looked at his desk, but froze when he saw that the doll was missing. “Where’d it go?” Tweek got up from his bed and began looking around, he couldn’t find the doll on the ground, and he couldn’t find it behind his desk. “The fuck? It was right here, where could it have gotten to?” Tweek muttered.

Suddenly, Tweek hears noises from downstairs. Tweek’s heart began to race as he slowly left his room and looked downstairs. He saw that the kitchen light was on, and he felt himself panicking even more. Many things ran through Tweek’s head. Were there burglars in his house? Monsters? Someone eating the last cupcake he was saving for later? Tweek wasn’t sure what to do. He thought of getting his parents, but then thought that maybe he can try to be brave. So against his better judgement, Tweek grabbed his old baseball bat, and started heading towards the kitchen.

Once Tweek neared the kitchen, he saw a figure standing in front of the fridge, their back towards them. Tweek raised his bat, he began to sweat nervously. It was now or never.

“Who’s there!?” Tweek shouted, his voice shaking a bit.

“Ow!” The figure bumped their head in the fridge before standing up, when they turned, Tweek realized it was his dad. “Tweek? What are you doing up this late?”

“I...I…” Tweek quickly dropped the bat and looked nervous, “I couldn’t sleep,” Tweek said. “What about you, dad? Why are you up?”

“I was feeling a bit peckish. Your mother and I were really busy handing out candy to the kids earlier, so we didn’t get much to eat,” Tweek’s father said, “so I thought I would make myself some hot cocoa. Want some?”

“....Dad...that’s not cocoa powder, that’s coffee mix,” Tweek said.

“Oh...no wonder I feel more awake,” Tweek’s dad said, “would you still like some?”

“I’m good...I’ll just head back to bed,” Tweek sighed. He turned and was about to leave.

“Hold it, young man,” Tweek’s dad said.

“Y-yes?” Tweek turned to look at his father.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

“....No?” Tweek said.

“Tweek,” Tweek’s father sighed, “we both know that your hand didn’t get like that because you fell. You’re way too cautious to trip on your own cape.”

“Oh...that,” Tweek sighed.

“Kids bugging you again?”

“It’s nothing, really. Some jerks just scared me,” Tweek said.

“Oh Tweek, you gotta learn to stick up for yourself.”

“I know, dad,” Tweek sighed.

“Tweek, if you never learn to stick up for yourself, everyone is gonna push you down, even your own friends,” Tweek’s father said.

“My own friends? Why would they do that?”

“It’s the circle of life, Tweek,” Tweek’s father said.

“Circle of life?”

“Yep. We humans are very similar to animals in the wild you know. We live, we eat, we survive dangers around us, we mate for life, and then we die all alone,” Tweek’s father said.

“....Okay?”

“What I’m trying to say, son, is that you need to learn to fight your battles, otherwise you’ll never get anywhere in life. Heck, if I never fought back all those guys who were after your mom, I would have never gotten together with her,” Tweek’s dad said.

“But I thought you said the one guy that also liked mom moved away,” Tweek said.

“Oh yeah...forgot about that,” Tweek’s father said, “but still, listen to my advice, it might change you forever,” Tweek’s father said.

“Okay...I’ll...think about it,” Tweek said.

“Atta boy. Now go back to bed, it is a school night,” Tweek’s father said.

“Alright dad...thanks,” Tweek turned around and started to leave.

“Oh wait, almost forgot about something,” Tweek’s father said.

“What?”

“Now son, you know I love you, and I don’t really mind what interests you have or what your hobbies are, but please...clean after yourself,” Tweek’s dad suddenly pulled out the doll.

Tweek’s eyes widened and his heart nearly lept out, “w-where’d you find it?”

“In the kitchen! Nearly tripped on the little thing and almost hit my head. So please put your things in your room and not leave them in the kitchen,” Tweek’s father handed Tweek the doll.

When Tweek took the doll, he noticed there was a torn hole on the doll’s face, a few inches below the button eyes. “W-what happened to its face?” Tweek asked.

“Not sure. I did notice a knife next to the doll, your mother must have forgotten to put it away earlier, and fell on top of the doll after I accidentally tripped on it,” Tweek’s father said.

“.....” Tweek looked at the doll, feeling a bit uneasy. “I’ll...I’ll head to my room now,” Tweek said.

“Alright son. Goodnight.”

“Night,” Tweek said as he started walking upstairs, keeping an eye on the doll the entire time. Once Tweek was back in the safety of his room, Tweek quickly threw the doll on his bed, staring at it. “I know I kept it in my room all night! I never once brought with me downstairs or anywhere near the kitchen! How did it get down there? Is dad playing a prank on me and saying he tripped on the doll? But why would he do that!? Ugh...this is so confusing!” Tweek began to pull at his hair. Tweek glared at the doll, feeling scared, but determined to make sure that what happened was probably nothing, he needed to calm down and think rationally, just like Token would tell him. “I got it,” Tweek quickly opened up the sewing kit and started taking out a piece of string. He tied one of the string on his pinky then tied the other end on the doll’s body. “There, if it’s still in the string, then there’s nothing, but if the doll is gone, I’m calling an exorcist,” Tweek said.

Tweek carefully placed the doll on the other end of his bed since he only cut the string long enough to make sure to not pull the doll and have it too close to him. Tweek stared at the doll as he settled in, he was too scared to fall asleep, but he could feel his eyes getting heavy once an hour had passed and Tweek couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer.

Tweek laid back, he continued to stare at the doll as his eyes slowly began to close. Once Tweek couldn’t keep them open for much longer, Tweek closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

After a few minutes, Tweek heard the faint sound of someone crying.

* * *

The next morning, Tweek woke up from the sound of his alarm clock going off. Tweek sat up and stretched his arms, letting out a tired yawn. He got up and automatically started heading to the bathroom, but nearly tripped when his foot stepped on something.

“Huh?” Tweek looked down and to his surprise, he saw the doll, but the string wasn’t attached to it. Tweek remembered last night and quickly lifted his hand, seeing that the string was still on his finger, but it somehow got cut on the other end, shortening the string. “But...how?

“Tweek! Breakfast!” Tweek’s mother exclaimed.

“....” Tweek looked at the doll for a few seconds before grabbing it and taking it with him. Tweek headed downstairs and joined his family for breakfast, but at that moment, he couldn’t think of eating anything, he was so confused.

“Tweek? Why aren’t you eating?” Tweek’s mother asked.

“I’m just...not hungry,” Tweek said, poking at his eggs.

“Tweek, didn’t you remember what I told you last night? Don’t leave your stuff lying around. Please don’t leave your doll on the table,” Tweek’s father said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Sorry,” Tweek said.

“Now hold on, let me see this doll,” Tweek’s mother said as she picked up the doll, “oh wow, it’s so cute. I haven’t played with a doll since I was a little girl. Look how cute it is,” Tweek’s mother gushed.

“More like freaky,” Tweek muttered, taking a few sips of his coffee.

“Well Tweek, since you’re starting to collect dolls, would you like me to give you some of my old doll clothes I used to make? I’m sure your little doll will look so cute in my baby doll’s old dress,” Tweek’s mother said.

“Um...no thanks, mom. That doll doesn’t actually belong to me, I’m going to give the doll back to its owner,” Tweek said.

“Too bad, it’s so cute,” Tweek’s mother said before handing the doll back to Tweek. 

Tweek stared at the little hole that was on the doll’s face, feeling uneasy since the hole kinda almost made it look like the doll had a deformed mouth. The hole was even placed where a mouth should be if the doll had a mouth originally.

“I wouldn’t call it that,” Tweek muttered, glaring at the doll.

After Tweek got ready for school, he left his house, but before Tweek started leaving, he took out the doll he was holding and stared at it.

“...I should just throw it away. There’s no way I’ll find that lady anyways,” Tweek sighed. He walked over to the trash cans and opened the lid, he hovered the doll over it. “Sorry you creepy thing, but this is goodbye,” Tweek said, staring at the doll.

Tweek was about to throw the doll away, but stop when he looked at the doll’s eyes.

“Nnngg...don’t look at me like that. It’s your own fault for being weird and creepy! I should have just left on the sidewalk,” Tweek said.

The doll’s head droop a bit, and continued to stare at Tweek. Tweek looked at the doll before feeling a bit guilty for some reason. Tweek shook his head and told himself that it was a doll, a weird and creepy doll. He didn’t want to be around it, and he especially didn’t want it in his home.

Still, as Tweek stared into the doll’s eyes, he didn’t see a doll, instead, he saw a poor soul, struggling to stay alive. Tweek wasn’t sure if it’s his imagination making him think this, or if he’s going crazy, but looking at the doll, he couldn’t throw it away.

“God damn it,” Tweek pulled the doll and held it close to his chest, “what am I doing?” Tweek groaned, “okay...I just gotta find that old lady and give her doll back,” Tweek sighed. He looked at the doll, not sure how he felt about this, “just...you better be grateful I’m doing this,” Tweek sighed. He placed the doll into his backpack and began heading to school.

Tweek can only hope he doesn’t regret this later.

* * *

Tweek arrived to school, only to see Jimmy apologizing to Bebe while Token and Clyde stood behind them.

“I-I’ve a-already s-s-said s-s-sorry. W-what more d-d-do you want f-f-from me?” Jimmy asked.

“How about jump off a cliff, Jimmy?” Bebe sighed.

“Whoa, what’s going on here?” Tweek asked.

“T-Tweek, thank g-g-god you’re here. B-Bebe’s being difficult,” Jimmy said.

“No she isn’t! You’re the one who betrayed us and went to Jason’s party,” Clyde said.

“N-not b-by choice!” Jimmy said.

“Oh right, because Annie forced you to go to Jason’s party and forced you to drink and have so much fun, you totally didn’t have much choice here,” Bebe sighed.

“I-I know it l-looks b-bad...b-but I did b-bring this from J-Jason’s room w-when he wasn’t l-looking,” Jimmy took out a photo of Bebe looking drunk and her breast showing.

“Oh my god, Jimmy!” Bebe grabs the photo and quickly looked at it, “you have no idea how many times I kept yelling at Jason to destroy this picture! I could just kiss you right now!” Bebe exclaimed.

“D-don’t kiss him! He betrayed us, remember!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Clyde...no,” Token pinched the bridge of his nose.

“G-g-good thing the a-a-asshole only had one c-copy, otherwise giving t-this to you wouldn’t have made a difference,” Jimmy said.

“Oh Jimmy. All is forgiven,” Bebe quickly started ripping the photo into tiny pieces, making sure there was no way for anyone to restore it. “God, this is the last time I ever drink when Jason is around, that fucking creep,” Bebe sighed.

“Why did you exactly date him again, Bebe?” Tweek asked, opening his locker.

“Well...it was before I started liking you guys and I kinda thought Jason was cool, and I thought I needed to be cool and stuff. Guess I learned the hard way that being cool is so overrated,” Bebe sighed.

“Yep, now you’re a complete loser like us,” Clyde smiled.

“Um...yeah...thanks,” Bebe said, “anyways, I better get back to the girls. See you guys later,” Bebe said as she walked away.

“....Did I say something wrong?” Clyde asked.

“Everything you just said was wrong, Clyde,” Token sighed.

Tweek chuckled before grabbing his stuff from his bag and putting some of it into his locker. He saw the doll and thought of just leaving it in his locker for now.

“Whoa, didn’t know you like collecting dolls, Tweek. Not that there’s anything wrong with it,” Clyde said.

Tweek frowned, “I’m not collecting dolls, Clyde. I just picked it up when some old lady accidentally dropped it last night,” Tweek said.

“Old lady? You don’t know here?” Token asked.

“No,” Tweek sighed, “she didn’t look like anyone from town, so she must be a visitor or something, though she was really creepy, but I guess that was her costume she was wearing,” Tweek said.

“Well you sure you’ll be able to find her if she was wearing a costume?” Clyde asked.

“I’m not sure, I don’t even know if this doll really is hers or if she wants it, but when I do see her, I’m just going to give her the doll and be done with it. It’s been giving me weird vibes last night,” Tweek said.

“Weird vibes? Like how?” Token asked.

“Oh oh! Is it like my story last night? The zombie dolls?” Clyde asked.

“Z-zombie dolls? I-is that even a thing?” Jimmy asked.

“Best to not know, Jimmy,” Token sighed, “as for you, living dolls don’t exist,” Token said.

“I didn’t say living dolls, I said zombie dolls,” Clyde said.

“Well whatever it is, it doesn’t exist. It’s a stupid story you made up anyways,” Token said.

“I didn’t make it up! I told you, my cousin told me, who heard about it from this guy, who heard it from this other guy, and-”

“No. We’re not doing that again,” Token said.

“Well whatever it is, I just don’t like this doll one bit. I keep finding it in different places. Places I know I didn’t bring it to,” Tweek said.

“Well why not throw it away then? It’s just a stupid doll after all,” Clyde said.

“....” Tweek looked at the doll, it was sitting in his locker, doing nothing but being a doll. “I...I don’t think I want to throw it away. It may be creepy, but it still belongs to someone else, so I shouldn’t throw away someone’s stuff you know,” Tweek said.

“That’s very good of you, Tweek, and very responsible, unlike Clyde here.”

“What did I do that wasn’t irresponsible?”

“Oh I don’t know, how about when we had that fake baby project for health class, you used our baby to bake a cake so you could give it to Bebe, who couldn’t even eat it since she was on a fucking diet!” Token said.

“I said I was sorry! I just wanted to give Bebe a birthday cake! Besides, I didn’t use all of Jeremy! We still got a C minus for the project,” Clyde said.

“Only because you made the teacher feel pity for you when you started crying like a baby for a week,” Token sighed.

Tweek chuckled as he watched his friends bicker and argue for a bit. He turned back around to grab his books from his locker, but stopped as he stared at the doll. The doll, for whatever reason, looked almost sad, especially since the hole that looked like a mouth was turned downwards, making it look like it was frowning.

“.....” Tweek suddenly reached out and pushed the doll’s new mouth upwards, trying to make it smile. “There. Better,” Tweek said.

“Valmer!” Tweek flinched and let out a squeak as he and his friends turned around to see Jason stomping towards them, looking very pissed. “You little shit! Where is it!?”

“W-where’s w-what?” Jimmy asked.

“You know what I mean, Valmer! You fucking stole that photo of Bebe from my room, you little shit!”

“I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking a-a-about. W-what photo?” Jimmy said, trying to keep a straight face.

“I saw you leaving my room last night, I saw you putting something in your fucking pocket. So when I came into my room, I saw that you took the photo of Bebe I took! Now give it back!”

“W-why should I? N-no real man w-would k-k-keep a photo of their ex, especially one o-of them n-naked and drunk! I-if I l-let you k-keep that p-photo, you’d b-blackmail Bebe and h-hurt her,” Jimmy said.

“You little shit! If you don’t tell me where that photo is, I’m gonna-”

“Gonna what? Bebe already took the photo back and she already ripped it into shreds! So you got nothing on Bebe! No photo or anything! So leave Jimmy alone!” Clyde exclaimed.

Jason let Jimmy go and pushed him towards his friends, he then turned towards Clyde, glaring at him.

“I don’t know if you were brave or stupid, Clyde, but you should have kept your mouth shut,” Token said, stepping back with Clyde.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Jason said.

Tweek began to panic, not sure what to do. He took a deep breath and tried to be brave. So without thinking, he grabbed his backpack and hit Jason in the head with it.

“L-leave them a-alone, y-you b-bully,” Tweek’s voice was shaking and not really threatening in any way.

Jason turned towards Tweek, glaring at him, but he then noticed the doll in his locker. “Oh, so the little scaredy-cat now collects baby dolls, huh?”

“W-what?” Tweek looked at the doll. He paled when Jason was now close.

“Oh what? You started talking back because you have a little doll keeping you safe? Man, you’re even more of a fucking pussy than I thought,” Jason said. “Well why don’t I take the doll and see how brave you get now once I put it in a shredder?” Jason said.

“N-no!” Tweek slammed his locker closed, almost closing them on Jason’s fingers when he tried to reach for the doll.

“You little shit. I’ll fucking teach you for messing with me!” Jason grabbed Tweek by the collar and threw him down, he then started kicking Tweek in the stomach.

“Tweek!” Token ran up to Jason and tried to stop him, “quit it!” Before Token could grab Jason, one of Jason’s friends grabbed Token and started beating him up against the lockers.

“O-oh god! Don’t worry! I’ll get a teacher!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jason grabbed Clyde by the back of his jacket and pulled him back. He then put Clyde into a chokehold and started punching him in the stomach, while at the same time, kicked Tweek in the back and ribs.

Inside Tweek’s locker, the doll watched. It watched through the little slits of the locker, watching all four boys being beaten up by these bullies, especially Tweek who wasn’t even able to get up as the leader continued to kick him down over and over until Tweek’s lips were bruised and bloody.

There was heavy breathing inside the locker, sounded almost panicked in a way. Everything inside the locker began to shake as the breathing became more angry sounding, as if someone couldn’t take what they were seeing much longer.

Just before anything could happen, a teacher suddenly walked by and started yelling at the boys to stop.

“What are you boys doing!?”

“N-nothing miss! Just...playing around!” Jason said.

“Don’t you lie, young man. The principal’s office, now! All of you!” The teacher said.

“Ma’am, can’t we take Tweek to the nurse’s office? He’s really hurt,” Token said.

The teacher looked at Tweek, seeing how he’s more injured than the other three. “Fine. You boys take Mr. Tweak to see the nurse and get yourselves checked, but please come by the principal’s office when the nurse says it’s okay,” the teacher said.

“Yes, ma’am,” the boys said.

The teacher then told Jason and his friends to start moving to the principal’s office. The entire time, Jason glared at Tweek.

“Ow...I think that asshole broke one of my ribs,” Clyde said.

“Yeah well I’m sure Tweek here got it worse,” Token said, “you alright?”

“I’m....no…” Tweek said, staggering a bit, “I feel like throwing up, he really kicked me in the stomach a lot,” Tweek said.

“W-well h-hold your breakfast, l-let’s t-take you t-to the nurse’s office for n-now,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, just hold onto me and walk slowly,” Token said.

All four boys began to leave. Tweek did look back to his locker, hoping the doll was alright, but he was so much in pain, he couldn’t really focus much on anything.

Once the hallways were quiet and empty, there was a sound of shuffling from inside Tweek’s locker. Then there was a banging sound on the locker door, as if something was trying to get out. The banging continued for a bit before the door flung open. Lights began to flicker and the temperature got colder.

Suddenly, there was the sound of someone weeping.

* * *

Behind the school, Jason and his friends were currently smoking after they were done with talking to the principal. All three of them were pissed from what just happened.

“That damn little shit! He owes us big time for getting us detention for a month!” Jason said.

“At least we’re not suspended, our parents would have flip their shit.”

“Who fucking cares? My mom already knows about the detention and what happened. Now I’m going to be grounded and have all my stuff taken away! God! When I see Valmer and that fucking scaredy-cat, I’m gonna make sure they end up in the hospital,” Jason said.

“Yeah, did you see how the little pussy actually had a doll and tried to protect it? He’s even more of a fucking loser than I thought.”

“I know dude. What does Bebe even see in that little shit? I bet that whore is only friends with him so she can suck his tiny cock,” Jason snickered.

“Yeah, Bebe is such a little slut, huh?”

“All of them are a bunch of losers. Which is why after school, I think we should visit all of them and make them pay for ever messing with me, and then Bebe is going to be begging me to just take her back when she sees how her banging buddies are so pathetic,” Jason said.

“You know what? You should also try getting Testagburger. God knows that Marsh ain’t going to do shit with her.”

“I don’t know dude, compared to Bebe, her tits are way to small. I like them big and plump.”

“Will you two shut up? I don’t give a damn about any of those whores, I just want to get back at Bebe for being such a two faced bitch,” Jason said. “I mean what was her problem? I did what she fucking asked, I even made her feel good, but she starts yelling at me when I took pictures of her! I just thought she was cute and wanted to keep a few photos. Then she had to go and rip all of them up before breaking up with me. Bitch.”

“Yeah, and with Valmer ripping up that last photo you had of Bebe, you’ll never score with her again.”

“God! I just want to break those losers’ bones!”

As the three boys began chuckling and continued to talk, Jason noticed something a few feet away from them. Jason turned his head and saw a figure standing a few feet away from them, looking straight at them.

“Hey, what do you want? Can’t you see we’re smoking here?” Jason huffed, getting angry.

“Dude, is he like some sort of hall monitor or something? He’s just standing there.”

“Bet he’s gonna tattle us to the counselor and get us in trouble.”

“Hey fuck face, we already got detention, so we don’t give a damn if you tell a teacher what we’re doing, so if you don’t want your ass being kicked, why don’t you get the fuck out of here?”

The figure didn’t leave, instead, walked towards the three, their head down and not showing their face.

“What’s your problem, asshole? I said get the fuck out of here,” Jason exclaimed.

“Yeah retard, you too stupid to understand?” Jason’s friend began to flick the figure’s head.

“Yeah, get lost already,” Jason’s other friend began to tap the ash from his cigarette on top of the figure’s head.

The figure didn’t flinch nor did he move away, they just stood in the middle of all three, their head down and not showing their faces. Jason, now getting mad, grabbed the figure by the collar of their jacket and pulled them closer.

“Alright, fuck face. You don’t wanna listen? How about I stick this right into your face and burn your face a bit, hm?” Jason pushed the burnt part of his cigarette into the figure’s face, but to his surprise, the figure didn’t flinch or move, they just stood there, letting Jason burn their face. “The fuck?” Jason pulled his hand back, “what’s wrong with you, weirdo?”

Suddenly, the figure grabbed Jason’s hands and grabbed the cigarette from him, Jason watched as the figure crushed the still lit cigarette in their hands before lifting up their head. Jason’s eyes widened when he saw the person’s face.

“The fuck!?”

“Dude, what’s with his face!?”

“Oh god!”

Before any of the other two could run, the figure grabbed them and swung them around before throwing them to the ground behind Jason. Jason panicked and tried to run past the figure, but the figure grabbed him and brought him back.

“Let me go! What is wrong with you! I never did anything to you!” Jason yelled.

“Oh, so the little scaredy-cat now collects baby dolls, huh?” Jason’s eyes widened, he stared at the figure, becoming visibly afraid. That was his voice. “Oh what? You started talking back because you have a little doll keeping you safe? Man, you’re even more of a fucking pussy than I thought. Well why don’t I take the doll and see how brave you get now once I put it in a shredder?” Jason said.

“W-what is this? How are you…”

“Put it in a shredder. Put it in a shredder. Put it in a shredder. Put it in a shredder,” the figure repeated over and over in Jason’s voice.

“Stop it! Okay! I apologize! I’ll even say sorry to the little freak! Just let me go!” Jason was starting to shake in fear.

“Dude, what is going on!?”

“Put it in a shredder. Put it in a shredder. Put it in a shredder. Put...it in..a shredder,” the voice slowly became more slow and demonic sounding. Jason’s eyes widened as the figure’s smile dropped and stared down at Jason. “Put you in a shredder. Put you in a shredder. Put you in a shredder,” the figure said, still in Jason’s voice.

“W-what?”

“Scared now, scaredy-cat?” The figure said, now in Tweek’s voice.

Jason let out a scream when the figure opened their mouth wide, blood pouring out of it. The figure then began yelling as loud as they could, causing all three boys to become scared and screaming for help.

The figure soon stopped screaming, but all three boys continued to scream, only to have a teacher come by and see what was the noise about. They found all three boys screaming and crying, but the teacher didn’t know why since it was only them.

An ambulance was soon called and everyone left their classrooms to see what was going on, among them was Tweek and his friends, all of which were surprised to see Jason and his friends being taken to the hospital.

“Whoa, what happened?” Clyde asked.

“Stand back everyone, give them space. Something must have scared these three and they’re just being taken to the hospital to be checked. No cameras, please! Stay back of this line!”

“It was the doll, it was the d-doll,” Jason shuddered, his body shaking back and forth as he was carried on the gurney. Jason made eye contact with Tweek and pointed at him, “keep you doll away from me! Keep it away! Keep it away!” Jason yelled, shaking in fear.

“Huh?”

“What’s he talking about?” Clyde asked.

“I have no idea,” Token said.

Jason and his friends were soon put in the ambulance and driven away, the principal quickly excused himself as he started calling for the boys’ parents, explaining the situation as best as he could. As for everyone, the teachers decided to cancel the rest of classes since they weren’t sure if Jason and his friends got scared from a dangerous person or something else, so it would be safer for all the students to leave and head home early.

“And to anyone leaving home by themselves, be sure to keep an ear out and have your phones ready just in case. Get home safely everyone.”

“This is awesome,” Clyde grinned.

“How is it awesome? A kid got hospitalized, remember?”

“Yeah, but that kid is Jason! Besides, it’s not like he was killed or anything, he just looked spooked, and by Tweek’s doll,” Clyde said.

“Look, I don’t understand what happened and I am sorta happy that Jason and his friends will be leaving us alone for awhile, but he could be really sick, might even be traumatized, and here you are, happy that we’re out of school early and Jason is gone,” Token said.

“Well...when you put it like that, it makes me sound like a monster,” Clyde said.

“Clyde, just...please stop talking,” Token sighed.

“.....”

“Y-y-you okay, Tweek?”

“I’m just…confused, that’s all,” Tweek said.

“I know. I mean...what was that whole doll thing about? I didn’t know Jason had pediophobia,” Clyde said.

“Okay, I don’t even want to know how you know that word, but yeah, it’s weird how Jason is suddenly afraid of dolls, especially when he was fine earlier when he saw Tweek’s doll,” Token said.

“B-besides, isn’t T-T-Tweek’s doll harmless looking? It’s kinda c-cute, not s-s-scary at all,” Jimmy said.

“Could you guys stop calling it cute?” Tweek frowned.

“So you think Jason was spooked by your doll?”

“I don’t know, maybe? I just...that doll has been weird since yesterday,” Tweek said.

“Well let’s find out because your locker is open,” Token said.

“What!?” Tweek rushed over and saw that his locker was open. He noticed a large dent on the inside of the door, and quickly looked inside his locker.

“Did anything get stolen?” Clyde asked.

“No, everything is here...including...the doll,” Tweek said.

“Huh...you think someone took your doll, scared Jason and his friends, and put your doll back?” Clyde asked.

“No...it doesn’t look like the doll was moved or anything. It’s still sitting in the same spot I placed it in this morning,” Tweek said.

“Huh, then you must have left your locker open this morning,” Token said.

“....That still doesn’t explain what happened to Jason,” Tweek said.

“Who cares! That jerk got what he deserved,” Clyde said.

“Y-yeah, w-whoever scared him w-was probably a kid that was t-t-tired of him b-b-bullying them,” Jimmy said.

“Yeah, but we should all keep a lookout for anything weird. Even if this was a kid’s prank, they kinda almost went too far to scare Jason and his friends like that,” Token said.

“.....” Tweek didn’t listen, he just stared at the doll, noticing a dark mark on the doll’s cheek.

It almost looked like a cigarette burn.

* * *

Tweek found himself in the meadow once more, he looked around, seeing that everything looked the same as before, and he only hoped that the ground won’t make a giant hole and all the plant life suddenly died.

Tweek looked around for a bit, feeling very cautious, he stopped when he sees the familiar boy from before, this time, they were sitting down, a flower in their hand and gently pulling the petals off.

Though the boy wasn’t crying, Tweek couldn’t help but walk over to see if they were alright. “Excuse me? Are you okay?”

The boy lifted their head a bit, but then went back to staring at the flower, ignoring Tweek.

Tweek cleared his throat and stood there awkwardly. “Excuse me? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” the boy said, “leave me alone.”

“....It’s just...the other time I saw you...you were...crying...and then turned into that monster thing,” Tweek said.

“I remember. You were scared,” the boy said, almost sounding sad.

Tweek frowned, “I didn’t mean to be scared, but you did suddenly grab me and started screaming,” Tweek said.

“I wasn’t trying to scare you. I was screaming for help,” the boy said.

“H-help?” Tweek said, “are you okay?”

“Doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore,” the boy said.

“.....” Tweek walked around the figure, hoping to see their face, to his surprise, the boy’s face wasn’t like before. This time, the boy had two blue eyes and a normal looking mouth. The boy now looked human, and a bit nice looking, at least, that’s what Tweek thought. “What does that mean?”

“It means what it means. Now leave me alone. I want to be alone,” the boy said.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve always been alone,” the boy said, playing with the flower in his hand, twirling it around. “No one wants me...well...except for one, but they’re gone now...and I don’t know if I’ll ever see them again.”

“....” Tweek sat down, facing the figure. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he had to ask, “what’s your name?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I think...it’s more polite to ask someone’s name and getting to know each other,” Tweek said.

“....You want to know more about me?”

“Sure, you seem nice,” Tweek said.

“Are you sure about that? Especially with what happened before?”

“....” Tweek looked down, remembering the blood and terrifying face. But looking at the figure now, seeing how normal he looked and how sad he looked, Tweek couldn’t help but stick around a bit longer. “I’d like to know your name. My name is Tweek. You?”

The boy was silent as he looked at Tweek, a bit surprised. He let out a sigh before speaking. 

“My name is….”

* * *

Tweek opened his eyes, seeing that it was still dark outside. He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and let out a tired yawn. He was a bit confused as to why he had that same dream from last night, even though this one was much more calmer and not that scary from last night. If anything, it almost felt real.

Tweek looked around until he noticed the doll on his desk, exactly where Tweek placed it. Tweek got up, turned on his lamp, and sat down at his desk. He stared at the doll, specifically at the little hole.

“Ugh...it’s so creepy. Maybe that’s why I can’t sleep lately,” Tweek said, picking up the doll. “Maybe if I made you less creepy, I can finally get some sleep,” Tweek said.

The doll droop a bit in his hands, Tweek looked at it before smiling.

“God...you really are just a normal doll. What was I thinking yesterday?” Tweek sighed, “I totally blame Clyde and that story he told. Zombie dolls. Me and my imagination,” Tweek sighed.

I looked around until he saw his mother’s sewing kit. He picked up the kit and opened it up. He grabbed the sewing needle and some thread and carefully placed the doll on his desk.

“Alright, let’s fix you a mouth,” Tweek said. He carefully got everything read and got to work. Using a little more cloth from the kit and make sure the mouth was big enough to have some room, Tweek made the doll a mouth. Tweek picked the doll up, moved the doll’s face a bit to make it look like the doll was talking, and smiled at his work. “Not my best...but you look less creepy at least,” Tweek said.

Tweek played around with the doll’s mouth a bit more to make sure it looked right. Once Tweek put everything away, he let out a tired yawn, wanting to go back to bed.

“Man, maybe I should have done this in the morning. Ugh,” Tweek sighed. He picked up the doll and headed back to bed, “at least when I return you to your owner, they’ll be happy with your new look. Won’t that be nice?” Tweek smiled, looking at the doll. Tweek let out a tired yarn and tucked the doll under his covers, resting his arm around it. “Well, goodnight...Craig,” Tweek found himself saying, but he was too tired to realize what he said.

Tweek fell asleep.

Once it was all quiet, and the only sounds that could be heard was Tweek’s light snoring, the doll in his arms moved its head, looking up at Tweek.

“Thank you.”

* * *

In the morning, Tweek got up and got to work. He knew he should return the doll soon, so he decided to make posters and place them around town, hoping the old woman he met will see them and take the doll.

Tweek quickly took a few pictures of the doll, created and printed the posters, and got ready to head out. He takes the doll with him, and started biking around town, hoping to find the doll’s owner.

Tweek placed the posters on buildings, store windows, utility pole, and any place that would allow him to put up his posters. Tweek rode his bike around town, hoping to spot the old woman, but no matter where he went or how many times he looped around town, he couldn’t find the old woman anywhere.

Tweek was starting to think that the woman didn’t actually live in town or only visited the town that one night and was now gone.

“I hope someone knows something about you, I’m worried that the old woman might miss you or something,” Tweek said, looking at the doll.

Tweek sighed and placed the doll in his basket, he decided to head home. As Tweek was riding his bike, he was about to past the park. However, just as Tweek was about to turn left, someone jumped out and scared Tweek by wearing a terrifying monster mask.

“Oh Jesus!” Tweek shouted. He fell off his bike and his bike dropped to the ground. Tweek hissed in pain, but was glad that there were no scratches or anything.

“Ha! Told you I’d scare him easily! You owe me ten bucks.”

“Fine, I’ll admit, scaring the scaredy-cat was too easy. No need to rub it in.”

Tweek looked up to see two kids that were in a year above him were now laughing at him. Tweek frowned and quickly got back on his bike and said nothing as he started riding his bike away from them.

“Try not to get so easily scared next time, scaredy-cat! I don’t want to lose another ten bucks because of you!”

“Nnngg...assholes,” Tweek said. Tweek stared at the doll, noticing how it was now slouched over a bit, almost as if it was looking back at the two boys. “Ignore them. I’m used to people trying to scare me,” Tweek sighed. Tweek picked up the doll and made it sit upright.

Once Tweek got home and had his dinner, Tweek got on his bed, staring at the doll. The doll looked at Tweek, its head drooping a bit, but Tweek frowned as he stared back at the doll.

“Don’t give me that look! What was I supposed to do with those two assholes earlier, hm? It’s not like I could say anything! I would have made the situation worse and probably end up with a black eye or something,” Tweek pouted.

The doll didn’t say anything, as expected. It just kept looking at Tweek with its button eyes, and Tweek was getting angrier.

“Gah! What do you know? You’re just a dumb doll,” Tweek huffed.

The doll’s head drooped a bit to the side, still staring at Tweek.

“....It’s not like I don’t want to be brave, I do! It’s just...I don’t know how. Everytime I try to stand up for myself, I mess it up! I try practicing in front of the mirror all the time, but I still can’t get things right. Ugh...maybe if I did it in front of someone, I might have more confidence?” Tweek muttered. He looked at the doll, staring at the doll’s face. “...Or maybe...practice on someone with a face and can’t say anything back to me,” Tweek smiled, “like you,” Tweek grabbed the doll positioned it so it would be sitting up right.

Tweek stood up, took a few deep breaths. He looked at the doll and pretended that the doll was one of the kids from earlier.

“W-what’s your problem, huh? Scaring me all of a sudden! Do you got nothing better to do by scare random kids and make stupid bets based off of it. Your life must totally suck!” Tweek exclaimed. Tweek noticed how his voice was shaking and cleared his throat a bit, “you don’t see me walking towards you and scaring the living hell out of you, huh? Why don’t you grow up a bit, asshole!” Tweek smiled when he heard how he sounded a bit more confident. “You like scaring people? Why don’t I scare you then? Roar!” Tweek exclaimed, “...no...maybe...gah!” Tweek shouted, he shook his head. “Boo! Gah! Bleh!” Tweek tried to sound scary, but was having a hard time trying to come up with the right scream. Taking a deep breath, Tweek jumped, hands raised and started yelling as loud as he could at the doll. 

The doll sat there, looking at Tweek before it fell on its side.

“...Ha ha ha...I did it,” Tweek smiled, “I did it! I did it!” Tweek grinned. “Well...sorta...I didn’t do it to a real person, but you were scared, right?” Tweek asked.

Of course, the doll didn’t respond.

Tweek stared at the doll for a bit before laughing to himself, “god...I never thought I’d be having fun with a doll. No wonder that old lady kept you, you’re...surprisingly fun to talk to. You’re already a good listener,” Tweek chuckled. Tweek sighed, “...man...it would be nice to be able to talk back to those jerks earlier. Hell, it would be nice to talk back to all those assholes that call me a scaredy-cat, especially Jason,” Tweek sighed, “but I’m not sure if I’m confident enough to do it.”

Tweek stared up at his ceiling before turning his head to look at the doll. He picked the doll up and looked at it, he smiled.

“You know...if that old lady doesn’t show up to take you back, I don’t think I mind having you around. For whatever reason, I feel...calm around you,” Tweek said, “and I’ll admit...you are kinda cute,” Tweek chuckled.

The doll’s head droop a bit in Tweek’s hand.

Tweek smiled, “yeah, I like you too...Craig.”

* * *

Tweek was back at the meadow and saw the boy again. He rushed over and sat down, smiling at the boy.

“You seem happy,” the boy said.

“Well you know,” Tweek said.

“Hm…”

“What’s wrong? Still sad?”

“I’m always sad.”

“That’s not good. No one wants to stay sad all the time,” Tweek said.

“Yeah well...what can I do?”

Tweek looked at the boy before looking down, “wanna talk about it?” Tweek asked.

“....” The boy looked at Tweek before sighing, “well...I guess the reason I’m sad because I’m all alone.”

“Have you been alone for awhile now?” Tweek asked.

“....No...I did have someone, but they’re gone now, and I don’t know if they’ll ever come back, and I don’t think they even care.”

“Why wouldn’t they care? Don’t they care about you?”

“Nah. She only saw me as an object. Something to keep her entertained,” the boy said.

“Then why do you miss her if she doesn’t treat you right?”

“She’s the only person I have. Everyone else I cared about is gone,” the boy said.

“...I see. That is sad,” Tweek said.

The boy nodded, sighing. “I’ve been used to being lonely before, and there were times when she left me alone plenty of times, but now...I think it’s permanent. I think she’d rather see me suffer than feel happy.”

“...Well...she won’t be getting that,” Tweek said.

“Why?”

“Because you have me now! I can keep you company for awhile,” Tweek smiled.

“...You’d do that?”

“Why not? I kinda like you, you seem nice. Different from all the assholes I’ve dealt with,” Tweek said.

“What about your friends?”

“I like them too, but sometimes...it’s kinda hard telling them things in a deeper level. I mean, I know I have Token, Clyde, and Jimmy, and I can always tell them things, but when it’s really deep stuff...I feel like I don’t want to bother them with it, especially since they have to deal with me being a coward,” Tweek said.

“I don’t think you’re a coward,” the boy said.

“Why’s that?”

“You continue to come here and talk to me. You show your brave face in front of me. Even when I do something unsettling...you still come back. So...I don’t think you’re a coward. You have to be the bravest person I’ve met in years.”

Tweek blushed, “thank you,” Tweek smiled.

The boy looked at the flower in his hands before looking back at Tweek, “may I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“Are you coming back here?”

“I...I guess so. I mean...I know this is a dream, and I can’t really control my dreams sometimes, so...I guess you’ll be seeing me around a lot.”

“Then...can we talk like this every time you come by? I like talking to you,” the boy said.

Tweek seemed surprised. He smiled, “sure. I like talking to you too.”

The boy looked at Tweek before smiling. Tweek smiled back at the boy and the two continued to talk until Tweek had to wake up in the morning.

* * *

Two boys were currently drinking at the park at night, throwing trash into the pond. They didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them since it was late, and people in town would normally be asleep at this time.

“Dude, you think we should scare the little twerp again?”

“Nah dude, I can’t give you another tend dollars, I’m running short here by making these stupid bets, especially since I keep losing because of that weirdo.”

“How about we don’t make it into a bet and just scare him for the heck of it? He’s such a wuss.”

“I know, right?”

The two boys began to laugh as they continued drinking their beers together. Just as one of them was about to throw some stones into the water, he noticed someone standing on the other side of the pond.

“Dude, you seeing this?”

“Uh...sorta.”

“I think that’s a guy.”

“Oh really? What’s he doing?”

“I don’t know...he’s just...standing there. I think...he’s looking at us.”

“Huh.”

One of them stood up and began yelling at the guy from the other side of the pond. “Hey! Quit staring at us before we call the cops!”

“You aren’t really going to call the cops are you? I mean...with us being underage and drinking…”

“No dumbass, I’m just trying to scare the weirdo off.”

“Well he’s leaving now. Must have worked.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

The two clinked their beers together and continued to get drunk as they talk about things from school. As they continued to talk, one of them noticed that the same guy was staring at them again, this time much closer.

“Dude, he’s still there.”

“The fuck?” He stood up, glaring at the guy, “hey asshole! Leave us alone, or else we’ll beat the shit out of you!”

“Yeah! Get lost!”

The guy didn’t say anything, but instead, started walking towards them.

“Dude, what’s he doing?”

“I think...I think he’s coming towards us!”

“What? W-well...what do we do?”

“Shit, we better get the fuck out of here!”

“What? But there’s two of us. He doesn’t look that strong.”

“Dude, you don’t think he knows that? If he’s walking towards us like that, that means he either is strong to face two people, or has a fucking knife!”

“Shit! Let’s go!’

The two boys began to run, watching behind them as the stranger suddenly started to chase after them. The boys began to panic and kept running towards the nearby trees, hoping to lose them there.

“Shit, we gotta split up.”

“What? Are you fucking kidding me? Everyone knows you’re not supposed to actually split up like those people from horror movies! They’re always the first to die!”

“Well if we split up, then only one of us will die and the other can get help!”

“That doesn’t make me feel better!”

They hear rustling behind them and knew they didn't have much time.

“Just go, and run fast!”

“Fuck!”

The two began to run the opposite direction, hoping that one of them will be safe enough to get help.

One of the boys was running through the woods, but suddenly heard his friend screaming in the distance.

“Shit. They got Johnny. Shit shit shit! Okay, calm down Chris. You’re pretty far away, so there’s no way that fucker will reach you, so just get to town, get help, and hopefully avenge Johnny’s death.”

Suddenly, he heard rustling behind them, and before he knew it, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh god!” Chris turned around, only to see a tall boy looking down at him, but what scared him the most was his face. “Oh god, no no no! Why are you doing this? I didn’t do anything to you!” Chris cried out.

The boy tilted his head before opening his mouth to speak. “Told you he get scared easily.”

“H-huh?” Chris eye’s widened. That was his voice.

“Try not to get so easily scared next time, scaredy-cat! I don’t want to lose another ten bucks because of you!” The boy said in Johnny’s voice.

“W-what’s going on...T-Tweek? Is that you?”

The boy smiled before opening his mouth wide and letting out a horrific roar that sounded exactly like Tweek’s voice, but more demonic sounding.

The boy let out a terrified scream.

* * *

For the next few days, Tweek continued looking for the doll’s owner, but no matter where he looked, he couldn’t find them. So while Tweek waited, he took proper care of the doll, cleaning it, fixing any tears, and just making sure the doll stayed in good condition.

Tweek was quite surprised by how used he was to the doll, especially since he originally felt uneasy in the beginning, but now, Tweek felt like he made a new friend. He was able to tell it anything that was on his mind.

Tweek also continued to have that dream with the boy, listening to him and just talking to him. Even though the boy was just part of his dream, Tweek always looked forward to meeting him, it felt like he made a special friend with the dream boy.

Still, Tweek couldn’t help but notice that things have been getting tense lately at school. It first started when the two boys that scared him before were suddenly found in the forest, looking very pale and almost freezing to death for being outside all night. They were luckily found by someone walking around the forest. Another thing that happened was that a few kids that used to tease him during lunch were also found to be terrified of something in their own homes. One girl who was known to collect dolls even threw all her dolls out of her window, saying how evil they were. The latest victim was a person who never really hurt Tweek physically, but did talk badly about him to her friends. She was found in the girl’s bathroom, sobbing while hugging the sink and not letting go until paramedics had to pull her off the sink.

With all the victims, they were fine, just scared, and the one thing that scared them were dolls. They would mutter something about dolls, be terrified of any doll they saw, and even looked at Tweek with so much fear in their eyes, as if they were now suddenly scared of Tweek.

Tweek wasn’t sure what was happening, and he didn’t want to find out.

“Man, seven people in two weeks. I thought Jason would be the only asshole getting what he deserved, but I guess I was wrong,” Clyde said.

“Still...isn’t it weird how they’re all suddenly muttering about dolls, or how they kept looking at Tweek weirdly?” Token asked.

“T-Tweek, you have nothing to do with t-t-this, did you?”

“Of course not! I even told the police, the teachers, the principal, everyone! I don’t know what’s wrong with them, but they keep blaming me for this, even though I have an alibi!”

“Still, something is up. I starting to think that none of this is a prank anymore,” Token said.

“Oh come on, no one is dead, they’re just a bit traumatized, that’s all,” Clyde said.

“Being traumatized isn’t any better, Clyde,” Token sighed.

“S-still, this is s-s-starting to freak me out, w-what if this psycho comes a-a-after us?”

“I’m sure they won’t. From how I see it, they’re coming after jerks who bully people, and we’ve never bullied anyone before,” Clyde said.

“What about in fourth grade, Clyde? You kinda bullied Butters,” Token said.

“I apologized!”

“Did you?”

“Look, all I’m saying is that we’re all safe, no need to worry,” Clyde smiled.

“I’m with Clyde on this actually, we’ve never done anything wrong, and whoever is doing this is targeting assholes, so I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Tweek smiled. He carefully placed the doll into his locker.

“Do you...really have to bring that to school everyday, Tweek?” Token asked.

“Y-yeah, especially w-w-with what’s happening lately,” Jimmy said.

“It’s fine, you’ve seen the doll before, and nothing has happened with it around. Besides, I like having Craig around.”

“....Craig?”

“Um...the doll,” Tweek said.

“You named it? I thought you were returning it to the owner,” Token said.

“I am...but it’s weird just calling it the doll all the time, so I thought about giving it a name,” Tweek said.

“But why Craig?”

“It suits him. He looks like a Craig,” Tweek smiled.

“Hey guys! How’s it...ugh...you still have that dumb doll, Tweek?” Bebe suddenly came up with Wendy in tow, and the two smiled at the group, but Bebe dropped her smile when she saw Tweek’s doll.

“Why is everyone suddenly against my doll all of a sudden?”

“I mean, it was cute at first, Tweek, but it’s kinda starting to look weird. You know...a teenage boy having a doll with him all the time.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Tweek frowned.

“Oh nothing. Nothing is wrong with it...for maybe the first few weeks. Tweek, you know I care about you, but having this doll around isn’t helping you at all, if anything, it’s starting to feel like you’re obsessed with it,” Bebe said.

“I am not!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek, I see you talking to it sometimes. Isn’t that kinda weird?” Wendy said.

“It...it helps me calm down, that’s all. It’s like a security blanket, you know?”

“Look Tweek, I know you get scared easily, but do you really need this doll to help you be brave?” Wendy asked.

“Oh what? You think I’m a scaredy-cat too?” Tweek frowned.

“Tweek, that’s not what Wendy meant,” Bebe said. “She’s just suggesting that maybe you can just...not have the doll all the time. I’m sure you’ll be brave on your own and without the doll,” Bebe said.

“Really? Right now, it sounds like you two think I am unable to be brave without the doll,” Tweek frowned, “and honestly, I’m getting tired of all of you saying how much of a scaredy-cat I am! Don’t you think I get enough of that crap by other people? But having to hear it from my so-called friends? It hurts!”

“Tweek, we’re just trying to help,” Wendy said.

“Yeah, no need to get angry, we just don’t want you to be obsessed with this thing.”

“This thing has a name, and it’s Craig, and we both would appreciate it if you all just left us alone,” Tweek slammed his locker, placed the doll into his backpack and began leaving. “If you need me, I have to get to history class,” Tweek angrily walked away.

“Tweek! Come on dude! Don’t be mad at us!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Let him go, Clyde. I don’t Tweek wants to talk to anyone of us for awhile.”

“I-I’m s-s-starting to get w-w-worried.”

“Me too Jimmy, me too.”

Tweek continued to head to his classroom, fuming at the audacity of his so-called friends. He didn’t understand what their problem was. He can be brave with or without the doll.

* * *

When Tweek returned to the meadow, he didn’t greet the boy like usual. He just sat in front of him, fuming in anger.

“....You’re mad,” the boy said.

“Yeah. I kinda had a fight with my friends,” Tweek said.

“That’s not good. What happened?”

“My own friends thinks I’m a coward,” Tweek sighed.

“They do?” the boy said, his eyes darkening, “Tweek, why are you even friends with them? They don’t deserve to be friends with someone as amazing as you.”

Tweek sighed, “thank you, but...I still like them. They never treated me badly, not like other people. Still, I wish they’d stop making me feel like I can’t do things without them. I appreciate their help, but sometimes...I want to do things with my own strengths, and not rely on someone all the time, you know?”

“I get it. It’s like a bird learning to fly. Sure, a bird will need to learn to fly with help from their mom, but eventually, they’ll have to fly on their own and start their own family.”

“Yeah! Exactly...sorta, but I don’t know what to say to them. I want to tell them how I feel, but I’m worried it would ruin our friendship,” Tweek said.

“Maybe spending less time with them will help you?”

“Maybe that could help, might help me clear my head and find the right words to say, but...I don’t want to spend less time with the guys, I like hanging out with them,” Tweek said.

“Then what about the blonde girl? You don’t hang out with her that much. What if she went away for awhile?”

“I guess that could…wait...how do you know about her?” Tweek looked up.

Suddenly, there was a ringing sound around them, the sound of an alarm clock.

“It’s time for you to go, Tweek.”

“Wait. Hold on! H-how do you know about Bebe?”

Tweek began to fall before he woke up. Tweek sat up, confused before looking around. He noticed the doll was still in his arms, but he couldn’t help but be a bit confused with his dream.

“...What...what was that about?” Tweek muttered. He was completely confused.

* * *

Bebe and Wendy were currently talking on the phone, chatting with each other. Bebe was currently doing her nails and laughing with Wendy as they talked about boys they thought were cute.

“You know...I really think I’m gonna give Stan a second chance,” Wendy said.

“Um...girl, didn’t you break up with him...like...three times already?”

“The first two times was when we were in elementary school, and it kinda doesn’t count since we were kids, and the third time happened when Stan was staring to have a drinking problem, and wouldn’t let either me or Kyle help him with that, and I couldn’t deal with it, so I just let Kyle help him since I know he’ll help Stan way better than I could,” Wendy said.

“You know girl, I’m starting to wonder if maybe Stan and Kyle are more than friends, you know?”

“Oh please, you’ve seen how Stan gets nervous around me, and always asking Kyle to stick around to help him make sure he doesn’t look like an idiot,” Wendy giggled.

“Still, you gotta admit they kinda look cute together,” Bebe giggled.

“Oh god, you know who would totally look cute? You and Clyde,” Wendy giggled.

Bebe blushed, “I know what you’re saying, and I see it too. I can see that Clyde really wants to be my boyfriend, and I do like him too.”

“Then why not end his suffering and just go out with him?” Wendy asked.

“I’d love to, but with this whole Jason being a dick situation, I don’t want to risk Clyde getting hurt. Besides, I really want to see how much effort Clyde will put into trying to impress me, it’s sweet, and makes me see how devoted he can be,” Bebe sighed happily.

“I swear girl, you gotta get with Clyde soon,” Wendy said.

“And I will...just until Jason leaves me the fuck alone. Did you know he’s been sending me text messages everyday while he’s hospitalized?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, keeps telling me to be careful around Tweek’s doll, stay away from Tweek’s doll, and keep an eye on Tweek.”

“You know...it has been really weird lately. All those people, they’ve suddenly started shouting about how a doll did this to them, and suddenly pointing their fingers at Tweek. You don’t think Tweek has anything to do with this, do you?”

“I’m not sure, Tweek isn’t the type to do this. After all, he’s too sweet to do something like this,” Bebe said.

“Yeah...still...I wish he would just get rid of that doll, it’s starting to become creepy, especially with everything that has been happening,” Wendy said.

“I know...and I wish Tweek didn’t make things difficult. We were just trying to help,” Bebe sighed.

Suddenly, the lights in Bebe’s room began to flicker before they turned off completely. Confused, Bebe stood up and tried flipping the switch, but the lights wouldn’t turn back on.

“The fuck?”

“What’s wrong?”

“My lights suddenly turned off,” Bebe said.

“Oh? Did the light bulb go out?”

“It couldn’t have, I put in a new one just last week,” Bebe said.

“Weird,” Wendy said.

“I know. Maybe it’s a power outage or something,” Bebe said. She was about to leave her room and get her dad, but stopped when she noticed something in the corner of her eye, moving by the window “Huh?”

“What?”

“I...I don’t know, I thought I saw something,” Bebe said.

“Oh? Is it a ghost?” Wendy giggled.

“No, I’m serious. Something walked past my window, it was all small and moving fast,” Bebe said.

“Is it a rat or something?”

“I hope not,” Bebe said. She grabbed her lamp and looked around. “I can’t see anything, it’s so dark and none of the lights work,” Bebe said.

“Why not try the flashlight mode on your phone?”

“Okay, I’ll put on speaker,” Bebe puts the call on speaker and quickly turned on the flashlight mode on. As she used the light to look around, she froze when she sees someone hunched over, their back towards her. “W-Wendy…” Bebe backed away, her hands trembling.

“What’s going on? Did you find the rat?”

“N-not a rat...n-not a rat,” Bebe squeaked, she backed away as quickly as she could, but felt her heart drop as the figure stood up, twisting their neck harshly, making a cracking sound. The figure then turned their head around, staring back at Bebe. “Oh my god!”

“Bebe? What’s going-”

The figure ran towards Bebe and Bebe let out a horrified scream. She dropped her phone and began screaming in the background, all while Wendy listened closely.

“Bebe!? What’s going on!? Bebe! Bebe! Oh my god, what’s happening!?”

Bebe reached for her phone as she tried to fight the figure away. “It’s the doll! It’s the doll!” Bebe screamed, tears in her eyes.

“What!? What are you talking about!?”

“It’s Tweek’s doll!” Bebe screamed.

That was the last thing Wendy heard before the phone call dropped and Wendy couldn’t hear Bebe’s screams anymore.

“Bebe? Bebe!? Oh my god…” Wendy’s eyes widened as her heart dropped.

Wendy couldn’t believe it. What did Tweek do?

* * *

Tweek was walking to school like usual, he was carrying the doll in his bag and thinking of nothing in particular, except for the dream last night. Tweek couldn’t think straight as he thought about it. In away, how that dream boy was talking, it almost sounded like a threat.

Still, Tweek tried to ignore it, it was just a dream after all. He was probably still angry with Bebe, and stressed with how everything has been lately.

As Tweek was walking closer to school, he noticed that a few people were staring at him. No. People were glaring at him. Confused, Tweek walked a bit faster towards the building and quickly rushed towards his locker, only to see all his friends there, staring at him.

“Hey guys...what’s...what’s going on?”

“You know what’s going on, Tweek,” Wendy said, frowning.

“Dude, how could you do that to Bebe? She was you friend!” Stan said.

“Yeah, that was so uncool of you!” Kyle said.

“You jerk! You messed with the wrong girl, Tweek!” Clyde was sniffling.

“W-what are you guys talking about?” Tweek asked.

“You hurt Bebe, remember? Last night?” Wendy frowned.

“W-what!?” Tweek was shocked. “Bebe? Hurt? I...I didn’t do anything to her! I was home last night! I was nowhere near Bebe’s house,” Tweek said.

“Oh? Then why was she yelling about your doll, Tweek?” Wendy said.

“Doll? How could a doll go all the way to Bebe’s house?”

“I don’t know, Tweek, you us,” Wendy said.

“Token? You can’t believe in this! I’m innocent!”

“....Are you? Lately...you’ve been so obsessed with that doll, even forgetting that you were supposed to return it! And with all people freaking out about a doll, and suddenly blaming you, I don’t know what to believe here, Tweek.”

“...Guys...please. I’m innocent! I had nothing to do with anyone! I promise!” Tweek said.

“Then...you can get rid of the doll. Right now,” Wendy said.

“What?”

“Tweek, whether it was you or not, all those victims have been saying how a person that looked exactly like your doll was attacking them, and even if it’s someone disguising themselves as your doll, having that thing around isn’t helping anyone or you. You have to get rid of it,” Kyle said.

“Yeah, besides, having a doll makes you look even more like a pussy,” Cartman said.

“Dude, not helping,” Kenny said.

“Listen Tweek, we’re all your friends, and we want to believe you. But the moment you start hurting us, we don’t know what to believe here. So it’s best that you get rid of that doll,” Butters said.

“Are you serious? It’s just a doll! Look,” Tweek took out the doll and began shaking it around, “see? It doesn’t have a mind on its own! It’s a normal doll!” Tweek said.

“Are you sure? Remember the first time your brought it? How you said it was giving you weird vibes?” Token asked.

“O-or how you’ve b-been trying t-t-to find this woman w-who you don’t k-know, even t-t-though everyone knows e-e-everyone in this t-t-town,” Jimmy said.

“And you even said how you kept finding the doll in places you knew you didn’t put it in,” Clyde said.

“Come on guys, what are you even saying? Like...that this doll belonged to a witch or something?” Tweek sighed, “like in Clyde’s stupid story?”

“Stupid?”

“Do you even hear yourself right now, Tweek? You’re not sounding like you,” Wendy said.

“Oh? I’m not sounding like what? Like a coward that you all think I am? I can be just as brave an any of you here!” Tweek frowned.

“Braver has nothing to do with this, Tweek. It’s that doll. Whatever is going on, that doll is involved, and we don’t feel comfortable being around you as long as you have that thing with you,” Wendy said.

“W-what?”

“Sorry Tweek, but the moment you hurt Bebe...I’m...I’m not sure if I can be friends with you until you get rid of that doll that Bebe is now scared of!” Clyde said.

“Guys, come on! It’s not me! It’s not the doll! There must be someone else! You have to believe me!”

“Sorry Tweek, but...we can’t. You wanted to be brave? Well you did it...by making everyone scared of you,” Token said.

“Until you get rid of that doll...don’t talk to us, Tweek.”

“Yeah...and I don’t recommend sitting with us during lunch either,” Stan said.

“Sorry Tweek.”

“Guys...guys!” Tweek called out to them, but they all continued to leave. “Wait! Please! I had nothing to do with it! Please believe me!” Tweek shouted. He looked around, seeing everyone staring at him, whispering to each other. “Come on! You know I couldn’t have done this! Remember? I’m the scaredy-cat?” Tweek said.

Everyone looked at him before the bell suddenly rang and everyone quickly walked to class, avoiding Tweek at all cost.

“Wait! Please! I didn’t do it! I didn’t do it! Wait!” Tweek called out. No one was going to listen to Tweek, they all thought he was the one scaring people, and want nothing to do with him. Tweek’s heart began to race, he didn’t know what to do. Tweek stared at the doll, who was looking back at him. Not sure what to do, Tweek ran. He ran out of the school, he ran through the street, and ran all the way home.

Once Tweek was back home, he rushed towards his room and dropped his backpack down. Tweek grabbed the doll and looked at it, he began to pace back and forth.

“What am I going to do? No one is going to believe me! They all think I did it! Now they want me to get rid of you? How does any of this make any sense!?” Tweek said, feeling frustrated, “god...I just wish I knew what was going on! I wish I knew….” Tweek froze. He noticed something red on the doll’s cheek, it looked like nail polish. Tweek’s eyes widened, knowing this specific color well, the same color that Bebe loved to wear. “No...you couldn’t...have….” Tweek dropped the doll and stared at it in horror.

His friends were right, something was wrong with that doll.

“It was you,” Tweek said, tears in his eyes. He dropped to the floor, not sure what to do anymore.

* * *

The meadow was different. The sky was dark, the grass was dying, and most of the flowers were losing their petals at a rapid pace. Tweek looked around until his eyes landed on the familiar figure. He was just sitting among the dead grass, playing with that same flower.

“Tweek…you’re back early,” the boy said, he didn’t turn around to look at Tweek, but he sounded scared.

“....We need to talk,” Tweek said.

“Of course, I love talking to you, Tweek,” the boy said. “But...I’m actually not in the mood to talk today, so mind coming back another time?”

“Craig,” Tweek looked at the ground, his eyes darkening, “stop avoiding it. You know why I’m here,” Tweek said.

“.....” Craig turned his head, revealing the button eyes and sewn up mouth. Tweek flinched from Craig’s appearance, but kept looking at him.

“What are you?” Tweek asked, almost in a whisper.

“....I don’t know anymore. It’s been so long. I’m no longer human, but I’m not a doll. My soul is trapped in this doll’s body, thanks to the witch,” Craig said.

“W-witch?” Tweek asked.

“Yes, a witch. I was dying, Tweek. My family had all died, and I had nothing left. No friends, no family, I was all by myself. I was going to die soon, but I didn’t want to die. Then the witch came. She gave me a new body by transferring my soul to a doll my sister gave me a long time ago, and I soon became this.”

“....That’s exactly like Clyde’s story,” Tweek’s eyes widened, “does this mean the witch is using you for a zombie doll apocalypse?”

“What? No. The witch did this because she felt sorry for me, but I think it was also because she was lonely, just like me. She took care of me, she raised me, even let me call her granny. She was the only family I had now, even if we weren’t blood related. She saved me, Tweek...even though she left me here...to meet you,” Craig said. “At first, I didn’t like you, I didn’t trust you, but when you chose to keep me, when you chose to let me stay, I wanted to help you.”

Tweek frowned, “how? By hurting people and making everyone think I did it? Making them all scared of me?”

“I didn’t hurt anyone. I was only trying to scare them and stop messing with you. Make them see how brave you really are,” Craig said.

“That’s not how bravery works, Craig!” Tweek exclaimed, “because of you, so many kids got hospitalized! You got Bebe hospitalized!” Tweek exclaimed.

“I didn’t mean to scare her that much...she had a lamp and was going to hit me, I didn’t mean to frighten her that much,” Craig said.

“Well you did...and you hurt her,” Tweek looked down, his eyes full of tears, “this is not what I wanted. Yes, I wanted to be brave, but I didn’t want to hurt people, Craig. You...scaring these people...that wasn’t helping me...that was hurting them!” Tweek exclaimed.

“....Then what do you want me to do, Tweek?” Craig asked.

Tweek fell silent for a second, he knew what he wanted Craig to do, but he half expected Craig to fight, but it sounded like he was going to accept whatever Tweek had to say.

Sighing, Tweek looked down, tears falling from his eyes, “you have to leave, and never come back,” Tweek said.

“....” Craig turned his head back, staring at the flower in his hands. It suddenly began to wilt, along with the other flowers in the meadow. “I understand. I’ve done nothing but harm. I guess...this proves that I’m not human anymore...even though for once...I felt like I was...when I’m with you,” Craig said. Tweek noticed how Craig’s body began to tremble. Tweek felt his heart aching.

“Craig…”

Carig turned around towards Tweek, his face changing from looking human to looking like a doll, even looking like the monster he saw the first time he was here. Tweek became scared, but he stood his ground and looked at Craig, seeing him crumbling to pieces.

“Goodbye Tweek. I’m sorry for everything,” Craig said, his voice becoming a whisper.

“Craig!”

Just before Tweek could reach out for him, everything disappeared.

Tweek woke up with a start, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around his room, seeing that it was all the same, but something was missing.

“...Craig?” Tweek said, looking around, but he couldn’t find the doll anywhere. Tweek then let out a soft gasp when he noticed that his window was open, “....” Tweek got up from his bed and looked out of his window, he couldn’t see anything, but he did notice tiny prints in the snow below him. Tweek’s eyes widened when he noticed a single button on his window sill, it was as if Craig was giving Tweek a momento to remember him by, knowing that Tweek will never see Craig again.

Tweek fell to the ground, clutching the window sill as his eyes began to well up. Tweek began to cry as he lowered his arms and rested his head against the wall, sobbing quietly to himself.

“G-goodbye Craig,” Tweek whispered. Tweek never thought he’d be this heartbroken to saying goodbye to a doll, but at the same time, he knew that doll was more than that.

Craig will always be his friend.

* * *

Tweek sat nervously in the waiting room, holding a bouquet of flowers. Tweek wasn’t a huge fan of hospitals, but right now, he had to see someone.

“Mr. Tweak. Ms. Stevens will see you now,” the nurse said

“T-thank you,” Tweek said. He walked towards Bebe’s room, seeing her looking well, even though Tweek hasn’t seen her in two days. “Hey...how you feeling?”

“Surprisingly...good. Despite seeing a guy dressed up as a doll,” Bebe sighed.

“You think it’s a guy dressed as a doll?” Tweek asked.

“It had to be, there’s no way your doll suddenly came to life and broke into my house. Even the doctor told me that a living doll was ridiculous,” Bebe sighed, “still, whoever dressed up as your doll must either like your doll, or really hate you. I heard how everyone has been saying that you did it,” Bebe said.

“Well I didn’t,” Tweek said.

“I know. You would never do something like that,” Bebe smiled.

Tweek smiled, glad to see that Bebe wasn’t mad at him, he was scared that Bebe didn’t want to see him when he decided to visit her after school.

“Here, these are for you,” Tweek said.

“Aw, my favorite,” Bebe smiled, smelling the flowers before putting them on the nightstand. “So...how are things?”

Tweek shrugged, “hard. Everyone is scared of me, even the guys don’t want to be around me,” Tweek said.

“It’s just...this whole doll thing has gotten people spooked, you have to understand that. Hell, I heard Rebecca actually locked all her dolls into her closet and refused to open it and take them out until all these doll scares stopped,” Bebe sighed.

“I know...which is why I got rid of it. I don’t have the doll anymore,” Tweek said.

“Really?”

Tweek nodded, even showing Bebe the single button that Craig left for him. “He...er...it’s gone now.”

“....You going to be okay?” Bebe asked.

“....Not really,” Tweek sighed, sitting down. “I know this may sound ridiculous, Bebe, but...having that doll...having...Craig...I felt so calm...I felt so brave! For once...I didn’t feel like a scaredy-cat. I know this might be silly, but...to me...Craig was like a friend I never had, a friend I could tell everything to,” Tweek said.

“...What about us?” Bebe asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, Bebe. I love you guys, and I enjoy having you with me, but sometimes...whenever you guys joke about how easily scared I get...it kinda hurts. It’s like a huge reminder that I can’t….” Tweek looked down, “like I can’t do anything.”

“Tweek! Why didn’t you say anything! You know we didn’t want you to feel that way! We were just joking so you see that being brave is so overrated,” Bebe said.

“Huh?”

“Tweek, not everyone is brave. There are people who try to be macho, like Jason, but deep down, we’re all scared of something, and at the same time...being scared...can be fun,” Bebe smiled. “Hell, even when I freaked out when that creep was in my house, knowing that he wasn’t actually going to kill me, and just...scare me...it was fun! Almost like going to a haunted house,” Bebe said. “Still wouldn’t like the idea of some weirdo coming to my house and scaring me though.”

Tweek smiled, “you know...you’re right. Everyone gets scared,” Tweek said.

“Exactly, so never think that just because you’re scared means you can’t do anything. In reality, you can do whatever you want, Tweek. You just gotta make sure your fears don’t get in the way of doing what you know you can do,” Bebe smiled, “and believe me, even before this whole doll stuff, I’ve seen how brave you can really be,” Bebe smiled.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah, like how you stood up for me when Jason and I broke up, or how you stood up to Jason when he was harassing Jimmy, or even how you argued with that worker from Burger King because they kept making your order wrong,” Bebe giggled.

“How hard is it to make a burger without pickles?” Tweek huffed.

Bebe giggled, “see? This is what I mean. You don’t need a doll to be brave, Tweek. You’re already brave enough,” Bebe said.

“....” Tweek smiled, “thanks Bebe. I feel...a lot better now,” Tweek said. Tweek knew that Bebe was right, he didn’t need Craig after all, he can be as brave as he wanted to be, he just had to believe in himself. Still, Tweek couldn’t help but wonder where Craig could be and if he’s alright. Was Craig lonely? Was Craig wandering around with nowhere to go? Did Craig miss him? “I’m still going to miss Craig though. It was nice having someone I can practice being brave with, he was also a very good listener.”

“God, you make it sound like he’s your boyfriend or something, Tweek. ...Actually...that wouldn’t be a bad idea. Maybe I should get a doll and make it my boyfriend, just to spite Jason,” Bebe giggled.

“Instead of a doll, maybe try letting Clyde take you out? Come on, you know he’s trying here,” Tweek said.

“Alright, fine. After this experience and the fact that Clyde keeps texting me to see if I’m alright and sending me so many gifts...I might as well be brave here and just..ask him out,” Bebe smiled.

“Clyde is so going to be happy,” Tweek said.

“Yeah…but you know who isn’t? Jason,” Bebe sighed. “Speaking of him...you better watch out when going to school tomorrow, Tweek,” Bebe said.

“Why?”

“He’s been discharged and will be coming back to school tomorrow. Even though I made sure to avoid him in the hospital, I did hear from others that Jason has been obsessed with that doll of yours,” Bebe said.

“R-really?” Tweek asked, getting nervous.

“Yeah, he’s keeps muttering doll over and over, even drawing creep pictures of your doll, but with like a terrifying face and stuff. Gives me the shives,” Bebe said, “so watch out. Avoid him at all cost, and if he ask, just tell him that the doll is gone, okay?”

“G-got it,” Tweek said.

No matter what happens tomorrow, Tweek will be ready. Tweek decided not to be scared, he was going to be brave.

* * *

Tweek was nervous, more nervous than he thought. He rehearsed what he was going to say to everyone, but he wasn’t sure if they’ll listen. Tweek knew that Bebe texted everyone everything, but Tweek wasn’t sure if they wanted to see him or not.

Taking a deep breath, Tweek headed inside the school building and headed to his locker, where he texted everyone to meet. The moment Tweek saw them, he was a ball of nerves. He began to sweat nervously, he wanted to turn back, but he told himself that he was going to talk and make things right.

Sighing, Tweek walked towards them. “H-hey, guys,” Tweek said.

“....” Everyone looked at him, Tweek couldn’t read their expressions at all. He looked at all their faces before taking a deep breath. “I uh...I’m sorry for what happened, and I know I’ve been weird and not a good friend, but I-”

Wendy lifted her hand up, “we heard everything from Bebe, we now what you’ve been through, Tweek...and honestly...we’re sorry for not considering your feelings a bit more,” Wendy said.

“No, I should have considered your feelings. I’m sorry for not listening to you and for getting angry! I promise to never do it again!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Tweek, calm down,” Token said, “we just need to know one thing. Is the doll gone?”

“.....Yes,” Tweek said, “the doll is gone.”

Token smiled, “that’s all I want to hear,” Token brought Tweek in for a hug, Clyde grinned and joined the hug, then Jimmy, then Wendy, and soon everyone came in for a group hug.

“Aw, we’re all good friends again, fellas,” Butters said.

“Cartman, get in here,” Kyle said.

“What? No! Gross!”

“Come on dude, we all know you want to,” Stan said.

“Yeah fat ass, stop being an asshole for once and just come in here,” Kenny said.

“....Screw you guys, this is so gay,” Cartman said, but does place his hand on Tweek’s shoulder and gave a half-assed hug.

“...I’m so glad you guys forgive me,” Tweek said.

“Of course we forgive you, Tweek. You’re our friend,” Token said.

Tweek smiled, “I’m so happy right now,” Tweek said.

“Good because Jason came to school early and has been looking for something, when someone asked what he was looking, he just said ‘doll.’ Really creepy,” Clyde said.

“Did you have to tell him that now, Clyde?” Token asked.

“Well it was either I tell him now or Tweek runs into Jason and gets murdered,” Clyde said.

Tweek stopped hugging everyone and took a deep breath, “don’t worry about me, whatever Jason has planned, I’ll be ready for him,” Tweek said.

“You sure, Tweek? We can probably accompany you to your classes,” Butters suggested.

“No, I need to this on my own. Besides, what can Jason even do? I don’t have the doll anymore, and if Jason tries hitting me, I’ll fight back and try to find help,” Tweek said.

“Alright, Tweek, but if you need anything, we’re here for you,” Token said.

Tweek nodded, “thanks.”

The bell rings and everyone started getting ready for class. Everyone said goodbye to Tweek and went on their way, leaving Tweek on his own as he started heading to his class. As Tweek was about to turn a corner, he felt a hand suddenly grab him from behind and he was being dragged, while no one noticed. 

Tweek was suddenly behind the school and was then pushed to the ground. The moment he looked up to see his kidnapper, his eyes widened when he saw it was Jason.

“What the fuck, man!? I have to go to class,” Tweek exclaimed, but right now, he was terrified of seeing Jason, looking angrier than before.

“Where is it?” Jason said.

“Where’s what?” Tweek asked.

“The fucking doll, you piece of shit! Where is that doll?”

“....I don’t have it anymore,” Tweek said.

“Liar!”

“I’m not lying!” Tweek exclaimed.

“You’re hiding that...that monster thing, aren’t you? I’ve heard from people about how you’ve been buddy buddy with that thing. So either tell me where it is or else,” Jason said.

“Or else what?” Tweek frowned.

Jason suddenly pulled out a pocket knife from his shirt and grabbed Tweek by the collar of his shirt, he pressed the blade against Tweek’s cheek, threatening to cut him.

Tweek stared at the knife, his heart was racing, but he kept a straight face and glared at Jason, “you don’t scare me.”

“Oh please, you’re the school’s scaredy-cat, you’re scared of everything, even your own damn shadow,” Jason said.

“Maybe for awhile, but right now...I’m not scared. So go ahead, beat me up, hit me, cut me with your knife, curse at me, do whatever! I will not tell you anything. I’m not scared of you,” Tweek said.

Jason glared at him, he swiped his knife on Tweek’s cheek, giving Tweek a large cut. Jason then kicked Tweek back, causing Tweek to groan in pain. Tweek slowly got up, seeing blood dripping from the cut on his cheek, he glared at Jason before raising his fists.

“You have to be kidding me,” Jason smirked.

Tweek was sweating nervously, but he kept a brave face on and stood his ground, “w-well? What are you waiting for? Come at me!” Tweek exclaimed.

“You’re dead,” Jason said, raising his knife and tried to swipe it across Tweek’s chest.

Tweek quickly dodged and tried to grab Jason’s arm and grab the knife away from him, but Jason just kicked Tweek in the legs and elbowed him in the face. Tweek fell back, his bottom lip was busted and his head hurting. Tweek tried to get up as fast as he could, but Jason pressed his foot against Tweek’s chest, pushing him back down.

“You really are a fucking loser,” Jason said, he crouched down and pointed the knife towards Tweek’s right eye.

“Y-you’re crazy! Let me go!” Tweek exclaimed.

“Who do you think made me this way, fuck face!?” Jason exclaimed, getting angrier and angrier. “It’s all your fault! You and that damn creepy doll of yours!” Jason lifted and the knife and was about to plunge it into Tweek’s eye, but suddenly, a hand got in front of the knife, and the knife ended up stabbing through the hand, but what was strange that there was no blood, only stuffing. “T-the fuck?”

“Tweek didn’t do anything,” someone then grabbed Jason and turned him around, “he didn’t scare you, I did.”

“C-Craig,” Tweek said.

“You,” Jason said. He took a step back, scared to see the doll, but seeing the knife, Jason pulled the knife out of the doll’s hand and swiped at the doll. Jason managed to cut out the doll’s left eye. “Got you!”

“Craig!” Tweek quickly got up and grabbed Jason’s arm, Jason pushed Tweek away, he swiped his knife, cutting Tweek in the chest, but luckily not too deep.

“Tweek!” Craig stared at Jason, getting angry. 

Craig grabbed Jason and tried to pull the knife away from him. The two ended up wrestling with the knife, but Jason had the stronger grip than Craig. Jason managed to pull the knife back and with one swipe, Jason slit Craig’s neck.

“Craig!” Tweek exclaimed, watching in horror as Craig took a step back, stuffing falling out of his neck. Suddenly, the stuffing was turning red, and Tweek soon realized that Craig was actually bleeding.

“T...week….” Craig fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his neck and missing eye.

Tweek stared at Craig, feeling his body go cold. Before Tweek knew it, something snapped in Tweek. Tweek quickly ran at Jason and started punching him. Jason tried to swipe the knife at Tweek, but no matter how many times Jason swiped at him, Tweek kept punching him, not caring about the cuts on his arms and face. Jason then tried to stab Tweek, but Tweek grabbed the knife and managed to pull it out of Jason’s grip. Tweek then grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close, pointing the knife between Jason’s eyes.

“Y-you wouldn’t!” Jason exclaimed.

Tweek glared at him. “Wouldn’t I?” Tweek asked. The moment Jason saw Tweek’s eyes, he realized that Tweek was serious. “Scared? Scaredy-cat?”

“P-please…” Jason was visibly shaking.

Tweek glared at him, his hands were shaking. He wanted to hurt Jason, hurt him like he did with him and his friends. Tweek wanted Jason to feel exactly how he felt for years, but the moment Tweek laid eyes on Craig, who was looking at him, Tweek realized he couldn’t. Tweek didn’t want to be in the same level as Jason.

“If you ever mess with my friends, especially Bebe again, you’ll really find something to be scared of,” Tweek said. Tweek let Jason go and watched Jason running away. Once Jason was gone, Tweek quickly dropped the knife and rushed towards Craig’s side. “Craig! You’ll be okay. I can...I can fix you! I can sew you back up and make you all better,” Tweek said.

“You can’t...if I get hurt in this body...it’s over. Granny has told me many times to be careful. When I’m a doll, I can’t die…but when I’m like this...one hit...and it’s over. My soul...can finally...rest,” Craig said.

“.....Why? Why did you come back?” Tweek asked, tears in his eyes.

“Because...I wanted to see you one last time before I leave for good. I know I didn’t deserve a friend like you, and I know I caused you nothing but trouble, but...I couldn’t leave without seeing you one last time. You were the only person that has ever made me feel human, even if I was only able to talk to you in your dreams...I was no longer lonely when I was with you,” Craig said. “I’m sorry...for messing everything up, our friendship...everything.”

“Don’t say that, Craig. Please don’t say that. Even when I was mad at you, I couldn’t help but worry for you. I couldn’t help but miss you. I love you, Craig,” Tweek said, tears falling onto Craig’s face. “You’re my best friend.”

“....I love...you...too,” Craig let out a sigh before going limp in Tweek’s arms. Suddenly, Tweek watched as Craig started getting smaller and smaller before returning back to his doll size.

“....C-Craig? Craig? Craig!” Tweek shook the doll, but no response. “....No…no no no no. Please...don’t leave me,” Tweek cried.

“My...what a pitiful child you are,” a voice suddenly said.

Tweek looked up and saw the old woman. “You…”

“I see you’ve been taking good care of my doll, dear, but not good enough,” the woman said.

“P-please. Please...bring him back. You have to bring him back,” Tweek said.

“Souls are very sensitive, dear. Can’t do the spell twice I’m afraid, otherwise...Craig’s soul would be broken,” the woman said.

Tweek was shaking as he gripped the doll in his hand, “why’d you leave him with me!? Did you even care!? Do you even care!? Why’d you do this to him? To us!? Why!?” Tweek shouted.

“....Craig was such a pitiful child, and honestly...I saw him as nothing more but someone I’d have do my chores, but the more I got to know the boy, the more I adore his charms. Never had family or children of my own, but Craig...he was special to me.”

“Then why did you leave him behind all this time?” Tweek asked.

“....Even when we’re happy, I can see the boy misses the days of when he was human, and I couldn’t do anything. None of my spells would have worked on him,” the woman then turned towards Tweek, “then I saw you and your problems, saw how similar you two were. If anyone could make Craig happy...it had to be you. Share your pain, share you happiness, and share your love. Though...I didn’t expect it to end like this.”

“....So it’s over? Craig...will never come back?” Tweek asked, tears falling.

“....” The woman looked at Tweek before smiling, “that is for fate to decide, dear,” the woman whispered.

Tweek suddenly felt dizzy, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the blood loss or the stress of the situation, but Tweek soon fell to the ground unconscious.

“Sleep well, dear. Who knows...your wish might come true,” the woman said before disappearing.

Faculty soon arrived and found Tweek, unconscious and bleeding badly. They quickly called for an ambulance and tried to wake Tweek up.

While Tweek was sleeping, he continued to clutch the doll tightly in his hands.

* * *

After Tweek was sent to the hospital, police investigated what had happened. They found that the knife belonged to Jason, and judging how Jason barely had any marks on him, police concluded that it was Jason who attacked Tweek first and Tweek was merely trying to defend himself.

In the end, Jason was expelled and taken to court for attempted murder. Everyone heard what happened, and Tweek’s friends immediately visited Tweek to make sure he was okay.

“I can’t believe Jason actually did that to you, Tweek! You almost died!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Well...I’m pretty tough. Good thing he didn’t actually stab me, otherwise I don’t think I’d be here talking to you guys” Tweek smiled, sitting up on the hospital bed.

“Well what did the doctor say?”

“Well they said I lost a bit of blood, but managed to prevent anymore from coming out. Got some stitches on my arms and face, and the doctor gave me some cream to help hide the marks once they’ve healed up. I’ll be able to go home in a few days, but I need to stay here and rest for awhile longer,” Tweek said.

“Well don’t worry Tweek, I’ll be sure to bring you your notes and homework,” Wendy said.

Tweek smiled, “thanks Wendy.”

“But man, good thing Jason is out of our lives for good! That psycho could have killed us all if he had the chance!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Yeah...but in a way, I almost feel bad for him,” Bebe said.

“R-really?” Clyde asked.

“....No silly. I’m glad he’s out of our lives for good, now I can focus my attention on you,” Bebe smiled, poking Clyde on the nose.

Clyde blushed and smiled widely, “I’m so happy!”

“Oh! Bebe, we should totally do a double date, you, me, Clyde, and Stan!”

“W-what!?” Stan blushed.

“Oh? Do you also want me to invite Kyle?”

“No thanks, I’m so done being the third wheel and helping you, Stan. You’re on your own. I would rather focus on finding myself a date.”

“As if anyone would ever fall for a dumb Jew like you,” Cartman snickered.

“Fuck you, fat ass!” Kyle exclaimed.

“Fellas, no fighting!” Butters exclaimed.

“Yeah, we are in a hospital,” Kenny said.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and a nurse came in, “sorry everyone, but visiting hours are over. Mr. Tweak needs to rest now.”

“Okay, we’ll be leaving soon,” Wendy said.

“Well see you tomorrow, Tweek,” Token said.

“G-get as much r-r-rest as you need,” Jimmy said.

“And maybe some nurse action,” Clyde said.

“Clyde, shut up,” Token sighed, pushing Clyde out of the door.

“See you guys later!” Tweek said, waving his friends goodbye.

“Bye, Tweek!” Everyone said before leaving his room.

Tweek sighed and sat back on his bed, he took out the doll from his covers and looked at it. Tweek still missed Craig, and wished he could see him again. Tweek took a deep breath before leaning forward and pressing a little kiss on the doll’s forehead.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, “hi, Mr. Tweak, sorry to bother you.”

Tweek quickly hid the doll under his blanket and blushed in embarrassment, “it’s no problem at all. What’s up?”

“Well we have a new patient who will be staying in the same room with you, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, of course. I don’t mind a roommate,” Tweek smiled.

“Oh great, oh and I do want to warn you, he did get into a car accident, and the accident injured most of his face, so he has a lot of bandages around his face. Please be very respectful.”

“Of course,” Tweek said.

The nurse smiled and left the room, “alright Mr. Tucker, here is your new room and your new roommate,” the nurse said, wheeling a boy, probably around Tweek’s age, though it was hard to tell since the boy’s face was heavily bandaged and only his dark blue eyes and some of his black hair could be seen.

For whatever reason, Tweek thought that Mr. Tucker looked familiar, even if he couldn’t see his face. He felt like he has seen those blue eyes before.

“Alright boys, I’ll leave you alone and come back with your medicine and meals. Rest easy now,” the nurse smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

“.....” Tweek turned his head to look at Mr. Tucker, who had his head down, and hasn’t said a single word since he got to Tweek’s room. “Um...hi,” Tweek said, being brave and tried to start a conversation with his new roommate.

“.....”

“H-hello?” Tweek said.

“Leave me alone,” Mr. Tucker said.

“Oh...sorry. Am I bothering you?” Tweek asked.

“....Well...no...but I’m sure you don’t want to talk to someone like me. My face is ugly,” Mr. Tucker said.

“Well that’s not your fault, and besides, I don’t care what you look like. I just wanted to talk since you looked kinda...lonely and sad over there,” Tweek said.

“.....” Mr. Tucker turned his head to look at Tweek. His blue eyes were very beautiful, if not familiar.

“...Have...have we met before?” Tweek asked.

Mr. Tucker tilted his head, “I don’t think so. My family and I just moved here...well...tried to move before some idiot crashed into us,” Mr. Tucker said.

“Oh god, is your family okay?”

“Yeah, my parents and sister are fine, have a few stitches, but are okay. I got it the worse since I was resting my body against the door and the other car hit that side of the car. So a lot of glass cut into my face. I was so lucky that I didn’t die,” Craig said.

“Really lucky! I’m sure you family would have been really sad,” Tweek said.

“Yeah, especially my grandma. She would worry whenever I do something dangerous, even if I’m just doing something as simple as riding my bike,” Mr. Tucker looked around before leaning forward a bit and whispered, “between you and me, I think I’m granny’s favorite. Don’t tell my sister.”

Tweek chuckled, “I won’t,” Tweek smiled.

“So...what happened to you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Tweek sighed, it’s a long story, but to make things short, this bully went crazy and tried to murder me, all because of a doll,” Tweek said.

“Doll?”

“Yeah…” Tweek looked around before taking out the doll from his covers, “I know it sounds crazy, but...this doll used to be special. It’s...my best friend,” Tweek said.

“....Huh...weird. That doll almost looks like me,” Mr. Tucker said.

“W-what?”

“Yeah, like the skin color, the black hair, the blue jacket. Even the hat is exactly like the one I wear. Though...I don’t have it right now since I’m not allowed to wear my hat while my face is healing up,” Mr. Tucker said.

“.....” Tweek’s heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t...could it? Though Tweek wasn’t sure what was going on, or if what he’s hearing is just a coincidence, he decided he wanted to know more about Mr. Tucker and get close to him. “Hey...what’s your name?” Tweek asked.

“Why do you want to know?” Mr. Tucker asked.

“Well I mean...we’re roommates, and from the sound of your voice, you seem to be around my age, so it would be weird to call your Mr. Tucker all the time. Besides...it would be nice to hang out when you start attending my school later,” Tweek said.

“....Why do you want to hang out with me? I’m sure by the time my face heals up, there will be so many scars. I’ll probably look scary to you,” Mr. Tucker said.

Tweek smiled, “I don’t mind one bit. You seem like a nice guy, and I like talking to you,” Tweek said. Mr. Tucker looked at him, surprised. Even though Tweek couldn’t see it, Mr. Tucker was smiling underneath his bandages. “I’ll start first. My name is Tweek Tweak. What’s your name?” Tweek smiled.

Mr. Tucker chuckled before turning his body slightly to face Tweek. As Tweek stared into Mr. Tucker’s blue eyes, he felt calm and warm inside his chest. A very familiar feeling.

“My name is Craig Tucker. Nice to meet you.”

** _The End._ **


End file.
